Armadilhas do Destino
by Luanda Leicam
Summary: Uma história de amor, uma grande paixão, entre Rony e Hermione.É o sexto ano, eles cresceram, estão com 16 anos.Não conseguem mais controlar o que sentem um pelo outro, fica mais forte e intenso a cada dia.ATUALIZADACap 15 no ar!
1. A força dos sentimentos

**Capítulo 1 - A força dos sentimentos**

Rony estava muito agitado naquela manhã, tinha acordado quando o dia ainda ia amanhecer. Nem ele sabia porque estava assim (na verdade ele não queria admitir para si mesmo que era pelo fato de Hermione estar chegando na hora do almoço).  
Harry só iria chegar daqui a três dias. Rony estava muito ansioso, resolveu tomar um banho e passar o resto da manhã no quarto, se acalmar descendo para tomar água e ver quem estava lá embaixo, na cozinha. Quando desceu, encontrou Fred, Jorge, Gina e sua mãe. A Sra. Weasley preparava o almoço, e Gina conversava animadamente com Fred e Jorge.  
Quando ia beber sua água no copo(estava no meio do caminho) Gina falou:  
- Ontem recebi uma coruja da Mione, ela falou que voltou esses dias das férias com o Krum!  
Rony levou um susto tão grande ao ouvir "Mione" e "Krum" que o copo escorregou de sua mão e se espatifou no chão, espirrando água nos três que conversavam. Gina gritou: -RONY! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?  
Fred e Jorge começaram a se limpar, rindo, foi quando Fred falou:  
- Ele ficou nervoso porque você falou que a Mione foi passar as férias com o Krum!  
Rony pegou um pano e começou a enxugar o chão resmungando:  
- Cala a boca Fred!  
Mas Jorge falou:  
- Não precisa ficar assim maninho!Tenho certeza que o máximo que aconteceu foi os dois darem um bom amasso e talvez terem começado a namorar...  
Os gêmeos soltaram uma gargalhada. Rony perdeu a paciência e gritou:  
- CALA A BOCA!  
A Sra. Weasley se adiantou:  
- Parem com isso! Fred e Jorge, parem de fazer essas brincadeirinhas, e você Rony, não precisa ficar tão irritado só por causa de uma brincadeira desses dois!  
Fred se adiantou:  
- É que ele não permite que ninguém fale da amada dele, mamãe!  
-É, ele está todo nervosinho há uns dias só por que a Hermione vem hoje! - Disse Jorge.  
-Ah, vocês vão ver... - Disse Rony fazendo a menção de avançar nos dois. Mas a Sra. Weasley interrompeu:  
- Eu já falei para vocês pararem! A Hermione deve chegar a qualquer momento!  
Foi quando Rony se tocou que Mione poderia aparecer a qualquer momento, pois já estava perto da hora do almoço. Então começou a correr para subir as escadas e se preparar, quando Jorge falou:  
- Vai se arrumar que o amor da sua vida está chegando, Roniquinho!  
Gina teve um acesso de risinhos silenciosos enquanto as orelhas de Rony ficavam púrpuras. Então subiu para o seu quarto sem olhar pra trás, admitindo-se derrotado, o que no fundo já sabia há cinco anos, era apaixonado por sua melhor amiga.

**N/A:Oi pessoal, esses dias eu resolvi começar a postar minha fic aqui no FF, espero que vcs gostem e acompanhem.Beijos.**


	2. Pensamentos

**Capítulo 2 - Pensamentos**

Rony andou lentamente até sua cama, se sentou e começou a pensar, já que agora ele havia admitido que gostava mesmo de Hermione.  
"Com tantas garotas no mundo porque eu tinha que me apaixonar logo pela minha melhor amiga? Não que ela não tenha qualidades para alguém se apaixonar por ela, pelo contrário, acho que Krum e eu somos o exemplo vivo disso. A Mione é uma garota muito bonita, fica mais ainda a cada ano que se passa, tem aqueles cabelos castanhos e ondulados, aqueles olhos brilhantes, um corpo bem definido, e que corpo! É super inteligente, legal e simpática. Ela mudou muito desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, não tem mais aqueles cabelos cheios, aqueles dentes da frente maiores que o normal, (ela reduziu há dois anos atrás quando o idiota do Malfoy lançou-a um feitiço em que seus dentes começaram a crescer sem parar) e também não é mais tão mandona. Tenho que admitir que quando a conheci, não gostei, mas quando ficamos amigos, já comecei a sentir algo diferente por ela, mas nunca admiti isso para mim mesmo. Bom, agora não tem mais como esconder, pois a cada dia meu amor por ela aumenta mais!"  
"Eu tenho que arranjar um jeito e coragem para me declarar... Muita gente já me disse que a Mione gosta de mim, mas eu ainda não sei... É a nossa amizade que está em jogo, e a do Harry também, eu não sei como ele vai reagir quando souber que seus dois melhores amigos estão namorando... Se é que esse sonho vai se realizar. Mas eu tenho que tentar, eu vou arranjar uma hora certa para falar com a Mione, é só eu ficar sozinho com ela, reunir muita coragem, tentar à força que as palavras saiam da minha boca e mandar bala! Quem sabe depois até role um beijinho..."  
Começou a rir quando ouviu um tumulto na sala e a Sra. Weasley falando:  
- Bem vinda querida! Puxa, você cresceu, hein? Está uma moça! O Rony está lá em cima no quarto dele! Suba!  
Seu estômago despencou, Hermione chegara.

**Pessoal, desculpem o atraso...é que eu tive uns problemas técnicos...Este cap. é bem curto.Mas eu vou atualizar o mais rápido possível.**

**Pati-Obrigada por comentar!Continue acompanhando...**

**Danny-Obrigada!Que bom que gostou do 1º cap!Olha, minha idéia era postar a fic aqui e as pessoas acompanharem pelo FF mesmo...mas se vc realmente quiser, lá no site da Floreios e Borrões a fic está atualizada até o cap. 11.E tem a capa da fic tb:**

http/ Leicam


	3. A mudança de Hermione

**Capítulo 3 – A mudança de Hermione **

Rony apressou- se logo a passar a mão pelos cabelos e se levantar da cama, assim que o fez Hermione abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.  
Rony levou um susto e ficou boquiaberto. Hermione estava linda, muito mais bonita do que na última vez que se viram, antes das férias. Seus cabelos estavam maiores, sedosos e brilhantes, e não lanzudos e armados; em cima, até a altura do nariz eles estavam lisos e a partir daí cacheavam de uma forma bem delineada. Algumas mexas lisas insistiam em cair graciosamente por seu rosto, numa espécie de "franjão". Seu corpo tomara formas de mulher bem mais acentuadas, estava um pouco mais alta, sua cintura tinha afinado e seu quadril arredondado. Só se viam curvas e mais curvas. Seus lábios agora estavam intensamente vermelhos, exibindo um grande sorriso, lindo, e agora Rony via muita diferença em seu sorriso com a redução de seus dentes. Eram muito brancos e retos, de tamanho normal; um sorriso perfeito. Principalmente porque quando Mione sorria seus olhos encolhiam e brilhavam ainda mais.  
Rony ficou abobado e chegou até a perder o fôlego por alguns instantes até Hermione falar:  
- Não vai dar um abraço na sua amiga? – E o envolveu num longo abraço, Rony retribuindo e sentindo que iria parar de respirar se o seu coração não batesse mais devagar.  
Quando Mione o soltou continuava com o belo sorriso nos lábios e Rony sentiu que estava corando.  
- Ai Rony, que saudade! Como você está?  
- Eu estou bem Mione, e você?  
- Eu estou ótima! Você sabe do Harry?  
- Ele vem para cá daqui a três dias!  
- Que bom!  
Mas foram interrompidos por Fred e Jorge. Os dois entravam ainda de boca aberta com a mudança de Hermione.  
- A mamãe já vai servir o almoço! Eu nem tive a chance de falar direito com você Mione! Você está diferente! – Disse Fred lhe dando um abraço, e ao fazer isso fazendo uma cara de pura excitação.  
- É Mione, você está mais bonita... – Disse Jorge também lhe dando um abraço e fazendo a mesma cara de Fred.  
- Obrigada. – Disse Hermione sorrindo.  
Rony não acreditava no que estava vendo.  
- Me acompanha Srta.? – Disseram Fred e Jorge em uníssono estendendo os braços. Um olhou de cara feia para o outro.  
Hermione riu e aceitou ambos os braços dizendo:  
- É claro cavalheiros! Vamos Rony! – Disse virando- se para ele e começando a descer as escadas com os gêmeos.  
Rony ficou ali parado por alguns segundos, mal acreditando que seus próprios irmãos estavam cantando sua melhor amiga e a garota que ele gostava, bem na cara dele, e desceu.

* * *

Bem, desculpem NOVAMENTE pelo atraso...É que o FF parece que não gosta de mim..Ha Ha.

**Eu estava tendo problemas para postar a fic aqui no site...por isso a demora.**

**Mas espero que agora esteja tudo ok daqui pra frente...Francamente, só eu mesma para ter estes problemas... o/**

**Thaty- Obrigada.E sorry pela demora...Abraços.**

**Como o site que eu queria falar pra vcs não saiu no cap. 2 que eu postei, aí vai.O site possui minha fic até o cap. 13 e a capa:**

www(ponto)floreioseborroes(ponto)com(ponto)br(barra)menufic(ponto)php?id185


	4. A briga

**Capítulo 4 – A briga**

Quando Rony desceu, todos já estavam sentados, inclusive Hermione, que conversava animadamente com Gina com um enorme sorriso. Fred e Jorge estavam defronte á Mione, ambos olhando para ela com cara de bobo e derramando, sem querer, arroz na mesa.  
Rony ficou feliz em ver que tinha outro lugar ao lado da garota, e se sentou, ela se virou para ele e sorriu.  
Depois do almoço ele, Gina, Fred, Jorge e Hermione foram conversar na varanda. Ficaram muito tempo conversando entusiasmados, quando Gina perguntou empolgada e ansiosa:  
- Mas até agora você não me falou como foi sua viagem com o Krum, Mione!  
Hermione ficou escarlate ao ouvir a pergunta, e Rony sentiu uma raiva reprimida que chegou a ficar vermelho."Será que aconteceu alguma coisa nessa viajem? Será que eles se beijaram? Será que ele beijou ela a força? Será que ela vai dizer que eles estão namorando?" Perguntava ele a si mesmo.   
Hermione evitou terminantemente o olhar de Rony, mas percebeu que por alguma razão ele estava ficando meio vermelho.  
- Ahn... Depois eu te conto com calma Gina!  
- Nós estamos sem pressa não é meninos? – Disse Gina, e sem esperar resposta de nenhum dos irmãos, continuou. – Conta agora!   
-Não Gina, depois... È sério...  
- É melhor contar depois mesmo, Mione. – Disse Fred. – Quando eu e o Jorge não estivermos perto. Senão agente fica com ciúme...  
- É mesmo Mione... – Concordou Jorge, divertido. – Você não nos conhece quando mechem com a nossa garota...  
Fred, Jorge, Gina e Mione soltaram gostosas gargalhadas, porém, Rony fechou a cara e teve um tremor involuntário quando disse:  
- Quer dizer que a Mione é a "garota de vocês" né? Babacas...  
Fred sorriu e disse:  
- Calma, maninho.Era só brincadeira... Não fica com ciúmes, nós sabemos que a Mione já é sua...  
E Fred e Jorge saíram deixando uma Gina tendo ataque de risadinhas e um Rony e uma Mione roxos de tanta vergonha.

Fazia alguns minutos que Gina também tinha saído, deixando Rony e Mione sozinhos. E Rony, que estava muito curioso para saber da viajem de Hermione e ao mesmo tempo sem saber se queria ouvir realmente o relato da garota, tomou coragem e falou:  
- Então Mione, eu soube que você foi passar as férias com o Vítor Krum!  
A garota corou e falou, sem encara-lo:  
- Pois é... Fui. Mas, então o Harry vem daqui a três dias, não é?  
Rony percebeu a mudança repentina de assunto e falou:  
- Não precisa tentar mudar de assunto Mione, por acaso aconteceu alguma coisa lá que eu não posso saber?  
-Eu não estou mudando de assunto, só não acho que tenha muita necessidade de falar sobre isso com você. E não aconteceu nada lá que você não possa saber! – Disse Mione um pouco irritada.  
- Não? E então, qual o problema em falar como foram suas férias? Eu quero saber. – Disse Rony no mesmo tom.  
-Tudo bem Ronald, foram ótimas as minhas férias com o Vítor, nós nos divertimos muito, ele me mostrou vários lugares, ele é super simpático e foi bem educado com tudo o que fez. – Disse Mione já perdendo a paciência.  
Então Rony falou, com raiva pelo jeito que Mione elogiara Krum:  
- Como assim vocês se divertiram? Fazendo o que? Treinando beijos? Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa para você ter elogiado ele tanto.   
- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME OFENDENDO, RONALD! EU FUI PASSAR AS FÉRIAS COM ELE PARA CONHECER LUGARES NOVOS E REVÊ-LO! AFINAL, ELE É MEU AMIGO!  
Rony também já perdera as estribeiras e se levantou também gritando:  
- LUGARES NOVOS E REVÊ-LO, SEI! VOCÊ E O VITINHO DEVEM TER SE DIVERTIDO COM AMASSOS E BEIJOS NA BOCA, ISSO SIM! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ASSUME LOGO HERMIONE? ESSE VITINHO VEM TE SECANDO HÁ DOIS ANOS! Hermione também se levantara gritando, ambos com o rosto vermelho como tomates:  
- CALA A BOCA RONALD WEASLEY! VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO E O NOME DELE NÃO É VITINHO! E EU QUE VIM PARA PASSAR O RESTO DAS FÉRIAS COM O MEU MELHOR AMIGO! – E dizendo isso saiu deixando Rony sozinho na varanda, espumando, mas pensando que talvez fora um pouco duro com a garota que amava.


	5. Tomando coragem

**Capítulo 5 – Tomando coragem**

Rony acordou muito cedo no outro dia, na verdade não tinha dormido nada, ficara a noite toda pensando na discussão que tivera com Hermione. Ficou enrolando na cama pensando. Quando se levantou decidido que pediria desculpas a Mione, e talvez até falasse sobre seus sentimentos por ela naquele dia mesmo.Quando desceu para tomar café, todos já estavam tomando o seu café-da-manhã, com exceção de Mione. Rony se sentou ao lado de Gina e perguntou enquanto se servia de bacon e ovos:  
-Cade a Mione Gina? Ela não vai tomar café?   
Gina deu os ombros e disse:  
-Ela já tomou e foi dar uma volta por aí. Sabe, ela está muito chateada com você por causa daquela briga Rony.Você não devia ter dado aquele ataque de ciúmes por causa da viagem dela com o Vìtor Krum!  
-Eu não dei ataque de ciúmes Gina! Só acho que ela não devia ficar tanto em contato com esse Krum! Você sabe muito bem o que ele quer com ela!   
-Não Rony, você tem que parar com isso. O Krum é muito respeitador e educado, a Mione já disse para ele que só gosta dele como amigo, e ele respeita essa decisão dela! Você que fica fazendo ceninhas de ciúme toda vez que alguém fala no Krum!  
-Eu NÃO tenho ciúmes dela, Gina! Eu gosto muito dela como amiga, mas...  
Gina falou irritada:  
-Tudo bem Rony, tente enganar a si mesmo!  
Enquanto Fred e Jorge riam á vontade falando "como amiga, sei... Haha" "Ele acha que nos engana... Hahaha".  
Rony ia retrucar quando Hermione passou pela porta. Todos ficaram boquiabertos. Mione tinha conseguido ficar ainda mais bonita que no dia anterior, usava uma saia jeans acima dos joelhos, um top vermelho que deixava seu umbigo á mostra e um decote bem ousado mostrando um corpo perfeito, uma barriga durinha, cintura fina para não falar do resto e tinha o cabelo de lado, deixando algumas mexas caindo a toda hora em seu rosto. Fred começou a gaguejar:   
-No-nossa...Mio-Mione...co-co-como você... Está linda...  
Jorge também entrou na conversa:  
-È... Mesmo... Co-como... Você... Conseguiu... Fazer a... Proeza de... Ficar mais bonita que... Ontem, Mione?  
Gina estava gargalhando pela cara de tonto que os três irmãos faziam. Mione sorriu para os gêmeos e falou:  
-Obrigada Fred e Jorge! - Lançou um olhar gelado a Rony e subiu as escadas.   
Os três irmãos ainda se recuperavam da visão que haviam tido, enquanto Gina continuava com seus acessos de riso. Porém quando Rony acordou de seu devaneio, se lembrou que tinha que falar com Mione e disse:  
-Tenho que ir falar com a Mione...  
Fred e Jorge fizeram uma cara de quem estava começando a entender, e lhe deram uma piscadela, enquanto Gina pareceu surpresa por uns instantes, mas depois sorriu para o irmão e também lhe deu uma piscadela. Rony fingiu que não viu isso e se levantou para começar a subir as escadas. Quando chegou à porta do quarto de Gina, onde Mione estava instalada, tomou coragem e bateu na porta.  
-Mione? Posso entrar?  
-O que você quer Rony?-Perguntou Mione com um pouco de irritação na voz, ainda sem abrir a porta.  
-Abre, Mione. Eu preciso falar com você!   
A garota abriu e deixou Rony passar, tornando a fechar.  
-Fala logo.- Disse Mione se sentando na cama com cara de emburrada. Rony se sentou ao seu lado e disse nervoso:  
-Mione... Hum... Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem...  
Mione falou:  
-Ah, Rony. Eu não sei se vou te desculpar não... Você sempre faz isso... Não é a primeira vez que você briga comigo por causa do Vítor...  
-Eu sei Mione... Mas você sabe que eu me descontrolo quando você fala desse Krum...Você sabe o que ele quer de você e continua defendendo ele!  
Mione fez cara feia e disse:  
-Ah é? E o que ele quer de mim Ronald?   
-Ele gosta de você Mione! O que você acha que ele quer?  
-Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! Você veio aqui para me pedir desculpas, mas...  
-Tudo bem Mione! Desculpa, por favor! Esquece o que eu disse ok? Mas eu preciso falar uma coisa com você lá fora. -Interrompeu Rony.  
-Tudo bem Ron. Mas o que mais você quer falar comigo? Por que tem que ser lá fora?  
-Lá fora eu te conto, Mione. É sério, e eu não quero te falar aqui. Eu te levo para um lago que tem perto daqui e lá agente conversa!  
-Nossa! É tão sério assim?  
-Bom, pelo menos pra mim é. Acho que pra você também. Pode fazer você muito feliz agora e o resto da sua vida, ou pode fazer você perder algo importante pra você. Agora, vamos?-Disse Rony vermelho se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudar Mione a fazer o mesmo.  
Enquanto Mione aceitava a mão do amigo e descia as escadas á caminho do tal lago pensava "Pode me fazer feliz agora e o resto da minha vida, ou pode fazer eu perder algo importante pra mim... O que será? Será que é o que eu estou pensando?"


	6. Perfeito como um Sonho

**Capítulo 6- Perfeito como um sonho **

**Quando passaram pela cozinha, e depois pela sala, nem Fred, Jorge e Gina estavam mais lá. Mione achou um pouco estranho, mas logo esqueceu. Seus pensamentos estavam em outra maré... Rony também tinha percebido que o trio não estava mais lá, mas nem se importou, estava mais preocupado em manter a cabeça erguida, olhando para frente e marchando em linha reta sem olhar pra trás, estava muito nervoso, era agora, agora era sua chance, depois de se desculpar com Mione essa era uma oportunidade única que aparecera, tinha que falar... **  
**Ele e Mione andaram por algum tempo, ambos calados. Rony reunindo coragem para falar e Mione cheia de expectativas e ao mesmo tempo muito nervosa. Estava perdida em pensamentos incertos quando Rony parou de chofre falando: **  
**- É aqui. **  
**Mione despertou de seu devaneio, e olhou á sua volta. Estava num lugar muito bonito, era como se fosse um bosque, flores vermelhas e amarelas por toda parte, borboletas coloridas brincavam sob suas cabeças, o lugar era cercado de árvores com muitos pássaros cantando em seus galhos e voando no céu azul, rumando para o sol, que estava enorme e alaranjado nesse dia. Mas o que o que lhe chamou mais atenção foi que havia um belo rio ao lado de umas árvores, que escorria com a correnteza, o rio era muito lindo, transparente, com peixinhos que pulavam a toda hora na superfície, refletia os pássaros no céu e os raios de sol. **  
**Aquele lugar era perfeito, um dos lugares mais bonitos que Hermione já vira em toda a sua vida. Então Rony falou apontando para uma árvore à beira do lago, cheio de flores em volta: **  
**- Vamos sentar ali, Mione. Que eu te conto. **  
**Mione assentiu nervosa e os dois se sentaram na beira do lago; Mione encostada na árvore, cercada de flores, Rony defronte á ela. **  
**- Então Mione, eu te trouxe aqui para falar uma coisa com você... **  
**Mione o olhou e ele parecia corar mais forte a cada segundo que se passava, então ele continuou: **  
**- Bom Mione... Eu não sei... Por onde começar... **  
**Rony estava muito nervoso, não podia voltar atrás justo agora, depois de levar Mione àquele lugar tão maravilhoso, depois de surgir uma oportunidade dessas... Estava tão nervoso que tentou começar a falar, mas sua voz não saiu. Então começou a sentir como se fosse gago, pois não conseguia parar de gaguejar por mais que se esforçasse, começou tentando ficar calmo: **  
**- Mione... Eu... Vou... Tent-tentar... Sse-ser... Bem direto! **  
**Mione já começou a ficar incerta se Rony falaria mesmo o que ela estava pensando e começou a se preocupar. **  
**- Fala logo Rony! Você está me deixando preocupada! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Pode me falar! **  
**Rony tinha que falar, aquela era a hora, era aquele momento, se não fosse agora ele morreria com aquela dúvida. Rony respirou fundo, de olhos fechados, procurando se acalmar, e falou, muito vermelho, mas agora confiante: **  
**- Mione... Eu não sei qual vai ser sua reação, mas... Se eu não falar agora que surgiu essa oportunidade, eu nunca mais vou falar. **  
**Ele tornou a respirar fundo, e olhou profundamente nos olhos de Hermione, decidido que não olharia para outro lugar até uma reação da garota e disse, em alto e bom som: **  
**- Mione... Eu gosto muito de você, só que mais que amiga, eu te vejo com outros olhos, te vejo como mulher. A mulher da minha vida e... Eu te amo. **  
**Mione corou e não sabia dizer o que sentia naquele momento. Mesmo que achasse que Rony a tinha levado lá para falar isso, era diferente ouvindo da boca dele. Era diferente ouvir o que em muitos anos ela queria que ele dissesse a ela. Pensou que jamais Rony teria coragem de lhe falar isso. **  
**Mas ficou tão alegre na hora em que ouviu as palavras de Rony, que sentiu vontade de começar a pular, abraçar todo mundo e gritar bem alto que gostava dele. Seu sonho tinha se realizado. O garoto que ela amava, amava-a também! **  
**Mione ficou boquiaberta por alguns instantes, ambos se encarando, então caiu a ficha de Mione e ela sorriu, o maior sorriso que já dera em toda a sua vida, abraçou Rony e falou com os olhos um pouco lacrimejados de tanta emoção: **  
**- Eu também te amo, Rony. Também te vejo como homem, o homem da minha vida... **  
**Rony sentiu que nunca ficara tão alegre em toda a sua vida, deu um sorriso enorme, o maior que já deu e se levantou, puxando Mione consigo pela mão, ambos ainda tinham os enormes sorrisos. **  
**Então Rony foi aproximando seu rosto do de Mione, esta, por sua vez, fazia o mesmo. Era estranho, era como se um imã invisível estivesse puxando o rosto dos dois, eles sentiam que mesmo que não quisessem, por exemplo, seus rostos ainda estariam sendo atraídos. Rony e Mione sentiam as mesmas sensações, seus estômagos caiam a toda hora, seus corações batiam tão acelerados que seu subconsciente tinha certeza de que eles sofreriam de um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. Foi quando finalmente se beijaram. **  
**Mione sentiu os lábios quentes de Rony tocarem os dela, sua língua encontrou a dele e elas começaram a brincar uma na boca do outro. Rony sentiu os lábios aveludados de Mione tocarem os seus, a boca de Mione tinha gosto de framboesa, era tão doce... **  
**Mione sentiu Rony a pegar pela cintura e a fazer bater as costas na árvore. Ele passeava com sua mão pela cintura de Mione, ia para os quadris, depois para cima, ia para o lado... Mione também logo passou sua mão pela nuca de Rony, passava a mão em seus cabelos e descia de volta pra nuca... Rony tinha sua perna direita entre as duas pernas de Mione, eles estavam bem agarrados. Rony sentia um forte e delicioso aroma de flores, e depois percebeu que o cheiro vinha de Hermione. Ela também se sentia tonta com o cheiro de colônia masculina que Rony exalava. **  
**O beijo era muito doce e romântico, mas depois de alguns minutos os dois pareciam estar "famintos" e começaram uma a "devorar" a boca do outro num beijo que passou de doce, para selvagem. Começaram a se beijar furiosa e rapidamente. Eles e sentiam nas nuvens, era como se flutuassem, pois decididamente nenhum dos dois sentia mais o chão. Queriam ficar ali sentindo o gosto da boca um do outro para sempre... Ficaram lá por muito tempo, aliás, perderam a noção do tempo se beijando. **  
**Começaram a cessar o beijo até terminar com um leve toque de lábios. Ambos estavam até com dificuldade para respirar de tão felizes, estavam com os lábios meio inchados de tanto se beijar sem parar por todo aquele tempo. **  
**- Eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha vida... – Disse Rony sorrindo. – Eu te amo Hermione. **  
**Mione também respondeu com aquele sorriso: **  
**- Eu também estou muito feliz, amor. **  
**Mas quando terminou de falar Mione notou uma coisa, que a fez ficar muito surpresa e confusa. **  
**- Rony, o que é isso? – Perguntou ela apontando para algo sob a cabeça deles. **  
**Rony olhou para cima também e ficou tão surpreso quanto ela. **  
**- Não sei, amor. Não foi você, foi? – Disse ele observando um grande visgo que pairava sob suas cabeças. **  
**-Não. Mas então... **  
**Os dois se viraram para a árvore mais próxima quando ouviram fogos muito altos que quase estouram seu tímpanos, vários indo para o céu, um atrás do outro formando: **  
**"RONY E MIONE", "FINALMENTE O AMOR LEVOU A MELHOR", "O MAIS NOVO CASAL APAIXONADO DE BRUXOS". **  
**Fred, Jorge e Gina se encontravam atrás de uma árvore próxima rindo. Fred e Gina tinham ainda alguns fogos na mão, já Jorge estava com sua varinha em punho, provavelmente fora ele quem fizera um feitiço de levitação para o visgo flutuar sob suas cabeças. O trio se aproximava rindo, mas dando os parabéns para o casal, ainda boquiabertos. **  
**- Parabéns gente! Eu sabia que um dia vocês assumiriam o que sentem um pelo outro! **  
**- É. Parabéns. Finalmente namorando, hein? **  
**- É, já tava demorando demais pra esses dois assumirem... **  
**Tanto Rony quanto Mione estavam meio indignados. Aqueles três tinham se escondido e visto tudo o que acontecera? Mione que começou a falar: **  
**-Vocês... Co-como vocês... **  
**Mas Gina a interrompeu: **  
**- Depois nós lhe explicamos tudo ok? Mas não fiquem com essa cara, nós viemos para ajudar. **  
**E dizendo isso os três continuaram a rir, e depois de algum tempo, Rony e Mione estavam rindo também, não conseguiam segurar além de estarem muito felizes para ficar com raiva de alguém. **  
**Fred, ao ver que os dois também riam agora, se dobrou de rir, fazendo o rojão que segurava escorregar, e subir no céu explodindo: **  
**"BEM VINDOS, MAIS NOVO CASAL DE APAIXONADOS RONY E MIONE!" Os cinco observaram o céu por alguns instantes e depois sorriram. **

**Notas da autora:**

**FINALMENTE esses dois assumiram!**

**Camila Parcker- Obrigada, e quando eu puder eu passo na sua fic, ok?**

**Abraços.**

**Thaty- Minha fic ta ficando linda?Obrigada!E o q achou desde capítulo?Lindinho, né?**

**Abraços.**


	7. Esclarecimentos e Namoro

**Capítulo 7 – Esclarecimentos e Namoro**

Os cinco voltavam para casa felizes e vagamente. Quando chegaram na Toca, sentaram no quintal e começaram a conversar animadamente. Quando de repente, Mione tomou coragem e perguntou:  
- Hum...Gina? Como vocês nos viram? E... Vocês viram... Tudo?  
Rony também pareceu preocupado.  
- Tudo bem, - disse Gina – eu vou contar como tudo aconteceu. Mas não fiquem bravos, nós só fizemos isso para ajudar... - Bom, nós três (falou indicando Fred e Jorge com a cabeça) ficamos muito curiosos quando Rony falou que tinha que conversar com você. Assim que ele entrou, Fred e Jorge foram buscar três orelhas extensíveis, então nós escutamos a conversa de vocês detrás porta. Quando Rony falou que iria te levar para o lago para falar uma coisa importante, nós desconfiamos do que se tratava.  
Rony ruborizou, mas não falou nada.  
- Então, - continuou Gina – Fred e Jorge correram para o quarto deles para buscar uns rojões e uns fogos da loja de logros. Fred enfeitiçou os rojões para que quando estourassem, aparecessem aqueles dizeres que vocês viram. Então nós desatamos a correr para chegarmos no lago antes de vocês, mas no meio do caminho eu quase tropecei em alguma coisa e quando me virei para olhar vi que era um enorme visgo. Eu achei perfeito e claro, tratei de pegá-lo para que se acontecesse alguma coisa entre vocês, Jorge o levitaria, já que eu ainda não posso fazer magia fora de Hogwarts. – Gina corou um pouco. – Eu não sei se vocês já ouviram falar da lenda do visgo... Eu li que se duas pessoas apaixonadas uma pela outra se beijam embaixo de um visgo...  
À esta altura Rony e Mione pareciam pimentões, quando ele interrompeu:  
- Ok! Ok! Não precisa entrar em detalhes Gina!  
- Tudo bem... – disse Gina – Bom, quando chegamos ao bosque, nos escondemos atrás de uma enorme árvore e ficamos esperando vocês chegarem. Nós não queríamos ver nada, mas não teve como... Bom... Eu não queria, já os gêmeos...  
Fred e Jorge, que até então estavam calados, se fingiram de ofendidos, mas com uma cara que não convenceu ninguém   
- Que calúnia, Gina! – Disse Fred.  
- É! – Concordou Jorge – Você acha que nós teríamos coragem de fazer isso? Nós apenas queríamos checar se o Roniquinho estava se saindo bem...  
Gina revirou os olhos e falou:   
- Sei... Mas como eu estava dizendo... Nós realmente não queríamos ver nada, mas não dava... Jorge tinha que ficar lá fazendo o feitiço de levitação, e Fred e eu tínhamos que ver, para que quando vocês acabassem de se beijar nós soltássemos os rojões... E foi isso que nós fizemos, e o resto vocês já sabem. Mas não fiquem com essas caras. Nós só queríamos ajudar!  
Rony e Mione estavam boquiabertos e indignados. Rony estava mais, então Mione se recuperou primeiro e disse:  
- Com que cara você queria que nós ficássemos? E logo você, Gina?  
Gina se apressou a falar:  
- Desculpem, por favor! Eu só queria que tudo saísse perfeito num dia tão especial para minha amiga e meu irmão!  
Mione se comoveu; Gina só queria que tudo saísse bem, tivera boas intenções. Além disso, estava muito feliz para sentir raiva de alguém, então sorriu e abraçou Gina dizendo:  
- E conseguiu...  
Gina também sorriu e retribuiu o abraço dizendo:  
- Que bom! Eu espero que dê tudo certo entre vocês e que vocês sejam felizes... E parabéns de novo!  
- Obrigada, Gina! – Disse Mione se soltando da amiga e sorrindo.  
- Bom, agora vamos deixar os dois pombinhos a sós. Vamos entrar Fred e Jorge. – Disse Gina lançando um olhar furtivo aos gêmeos.  
Os três sorriram marotamente e entraram pela porta que levava á sala.  
Rony se virou para Mione e disse:  
- Dá pra acreditar no que eles fizeram?  
- Deixa pra lá, Rony. Eles tiveram boas intenções, só queriam nos ajudar. – Disse Mione.  
Rony sorriu e falou:  
- Tudo bem. Eu estou muito feliz para ficar com raiva de alguém.  
Mione também sorriu e falou:  
- Eu também!  
- Mas, - Rony falou pensativo – falta oficializar uma coisa...  
Mione pareceu confusa:  
- Oficializar? Oficializar o quê?  
Rony se ajoelhou à frente da garota e tirou uma enorme e linda rosa, muito vermelha do bolso, falando:  
- Isso. Hermione, namora comigo?  
Mione sorriu e pegando a rosa falou:  
- Claro que eu quero namorar com você, Rony!  
Rony sorriu de orelha a orelha e puxou Mione pela cintura, lhe envolvendo num beijo ardente e apaixonado. Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas eles estavam se beijando de mãos dadas, e a rosa estava no meio das mãos direitas, sendo tocada por eles ao mesmo tempo, e assim, emitindo uma forte onda de calor e amor.

**Oi gente!Só para dar um recadinho, meu BLOG já está no ar!Dêem uma passada lá e comentem!**

**Nele, eu falarei sobre minha fic Armadilhas, outras fic, projetos, informações...Enfim, será uma boa fonte para quem acompanha Armadilhas...**

**O endereço é:**

**http(dois pontos)/luandaleicam(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com**

**Um beijo e COMENTEM aqui no FF!**


	8. A chegada de Harry

**Cap. 8- A chegada de Harry**

Rony abriu vagamente os olhos naquela manhã. Alguém estava lhe balançando e falando com ele. Rony logo reconheceu de quem era a voz.  
- Acorda, Rony! Ô, dorminhoco! Levanta!  
- Mione?  
- Não, a Gina. Claro que sou eu Rony! – Riu Mione.  
Rony sorriu e sentou na cama esfregando os olhos.  
- Que horas são?  
- Muito tarde. Todos já tomaram café e você aí dormindo! Sua mãe que pediu para eu vir acordá-lo, você esqueceu que o Harry vem hoje?  
- Meu deus! É mesmo!  
- Bom, eu te espero lá embaixo. Toma um banho, se troca e desce, tá amor? – E ela lhe deu um beijo na boca.  
- Então tudo não foi um sonho? – Perguntou Rony sorrindo.  
- Não, não foi. – Respondeu Mione também sorrindo e saindo do quarto.

Depois de um tempo, Rony desceu as escadas para tomar café. Chegando lá, encontrou Mione e Gina conversando na sala. Quando Mione o viu falou:  
- Chegou o Sr. Enrolão! Finalmente!  
Gina deu uma risadinha, enquanto Rony se sentava à mesa. Depois de tomar seu café, ele foi se juntar às duas garotas. Foi aí que Rony reparou como Mione estava tão bonita quanto nos outros dias. Usava duas presilhas no cabelo, uma mini-saia azul clara e uma blusa branca colada de alcinhas. Depois de conversarem um pouco lá dentro, resolveram ir para o quintal. Ficaram lá conversando, até Gina ir tomar banho.  
Então eles começaram a se beijar. Ficaram muito tempo se beijando, até se soltarem para poder respirar direito. Depois de um tempo se recuperando, Rony pegou a mão de Mione e disse:  
- Sabe Mione, eu estive pensando... Eu posso te chamar só de Mi? Fica mais fácil e mais carinhoso...  
Mione sorriu e falou docemente:  
- Claro que pode... Eu também estive pensando se eu posso te chamar só de Rô...  
- Tudo bem... – Disse Rony também sorrindo.  
E os dois recomeçaram um beijo, até que ele se lembrou de uma coisa e interrompeu, falando:  
- Mi... É... Bom... Eu estive me perguntando se nós vamos falar para o Harry...  
- Sobre nós?  
Rony confirmou com a cabeça.  
- Claro que vamos, Rô. Ele é o nosso melhor amigo e eu tenho certeza que ele vai nos apoiar.  
- Eu sei que ele é nosso amigo, mas eu não sei qual vai ser a reação dele... – Disse Rony com uma pontinha de preocupação na voz. Mione percebeu e falou:  
- Não precisa ficar preocupado, amor. Eu já falei que ele vai aceitar e nos apoiar.  
- Bom, tudo bem. Por falar nisso ele já deve estar chegando, né?  
- Aham.  
- Mi, eu já falei que você está linda hoje? Quer dizer, que você estava linda ontem, anteontem... Que você é linda?  
- Falou, mas não custa nada ouvir de novo! – Disse Mione sorrindo.  
Rony também sorriu e falou em seu ouvido:  
- Você está linda hoje, você estava linda ontem e nos outros dias. Você é linda...  
Mione se arrepiou, o puxou pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo daqueles. Rony sorriu durante o beijo e ficou passeando com sua mão pela cintura de Mione.  
Depois de um tempo assim eles ouviram um barulho vindo da sala, se soltaram e foram ver o que era. Chegando lá a única coisa que viram foi o Srº Weasley aparecer no meio da lareira, e logo em seguida Harry.  
Harry sorriu ao ver os dois amigos enquanto o Srº Weasley levava suas malas para o quarto de Rony. Hermione sorriu, juntamente com Rony e não se conteve, foi correndo dar um abraço em Harry.  
- Harry, que saudades!  
- Eu também estava morrendo de saudades de vocês.  
Os dois se soltaram sorrindo. Foi que Harry reparou como Mione estava mudada. Ele a viu de longe, da lareira, e percebeu uma diferença na garota, porém achou que era só impressão, já que seus óculos estavam meio embaçados por causa das chamas do fogo. Mas agora ao ver Mione de perto seu queixo caiu, literalmente. Ela estava realmente muito bonita.Harry chegou a ficar abismado com a beleza da garota, pois sempre achou Hermione muito bonita e a cada ano a garota ficava mais. Ele não conseguiu juntar palavras para falar, Hermione percebeu isso e disse:  
- O que foi Harry? Por que está me olhando assim? De repente você parou de sorrir e seu queixo... Caiu!  
- Bom... É que... Hum... Agora que eu reparei como você mudou Mione... Está muito bonita.  
Hermione riu, mas estava um pouco vermelha quando falou:  
- Ah Harry...  
Rony, que estava ao lado de Hermione ficou um pouco enciumado com a atitude do amigo e falou um pouco emburrado:  
- Bom Harry... Quando você despertar do seu "transe" pode ir falar comigo, que eu estou lá no meu quarto, ok?  
O garoto ia se virar para subir as escadas quando Harry começou a rir e falou para o amigo:  
- Desculpe Rony! Tudo bem com você? É que eu me distraí e nem percebi que você estava aqui do nosso lado...  
Rony não respondeu.  
- Como estão indo as férias de vocês? – Perguntou Harry.  
- Ótimas... – Responderam Rony e Mione ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se entreolharam e começaram a rir.  
- Nossa... Alguma novidade, pra vocês estarem tão alegres? – Perguntou Harry sorrindo e olhando de um para outro.  
- Hum... Bom... Harry... Vamos lá para o meu quarto que A Mi e eu temos uma coisa para te contar... – Disse Rony parando de rir e ficando um pouco mais sério.  
- Mi? – Perguntou Harry confuso.  
Hermione riu e falou:  
- O Rony que me deu esse apelido... É mais curto e mais bonitinho, né?  
- É sim... Posso te chamar assim também?  
- Claro Harry.  
- Bom, então vamos subir porque eu estou louco para saber essa novidade que vocês têm para me contar!  
Rony e Mione se entreolharam e Rony falou com firmeza:  
- Vamos.

**N/A: Luanda aparece, mas ao ver hipogrifos ferozes e quimeras indo em sua direção, sai correndo e se esconde**

**Ok, eu sei que demorei, gente.E pra variar lá vem eu com as desculpas clichês...mas é que realmente esse final de ano foi...complicado.Me deixou totalente sem tempo de atualizar Armadilhas!Para quem kiser saber os motivos que me fizeram sumir por esses ultimos meses, visitem meu blog, eu expliquei tudo lá.**

**http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)luandaleicam(ponto)zip(ponto)net**

**E quem passar lá deixe comentário, ok?;)**

**Mas para compensar, hoje vou colocar aqui no FF os capitulos que faltam...lembram q no começo eu disse q eu outros sites minha fic já está no cap. 14?Pois bem, já atrasei demais aqui, vou postar o que falta aqui, como desculpas pela minha demora, certo?XD**

**Ah, leiam minha short R/H q está postada aqui no site : "O que deve acontecer...Acontece".**

**Beijos.**


	9. Isso explica tudo

**Capítulo 9 – Isso explica tudo **

Os três subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto, onde as malas de Harry já estavam ao lado de sua cama. Hermione e Rony se sentaram na cama dele e Harry se sentou na sua, de forma que eles ficaram um de frente para o outro.   
-Então... falem. – Disse Harry curioso.  
Rony parecia meio nervoso, então Mione colocou sua mão sobre a dele e a apertou firme, o incentivando. Harry percebeu isso e olhou ainda mais curioso para as mãos de seus amigos, e logo em seguida para Rony, esperando o amigo começar a falar. Rony suspirou e depois pigarreou, falando:  
-Bom... Tudo bem. Eu vou falar.   
Suspirou de novo e enfim, narrou todo o acontecido a Harry. Desde a briga que tivera com Mione, até o acontecido no bosque e o pedido de namoro com a rosa.  
Harry ouvia tudo boquiaberto, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Nossa, seus dois melhores amigos namorando! Quando Rony terminou, ficou olhando Harry juntamente com Mione, esperando alguma reação do amigo. Harry refletiu um pouco. Estava realmente feliz, mas de qualquer forma era estranho pensar que aquele ruivo alto e desengonçado e aquela menina de cabelos ondulados e tarada por estudos e livros que viviam discutindo por coisas à toa estavam namorando.  
No entanto, Harry sempre achou estranhos aqueles ataques de ciúme que Rony tinha sem a menor razão por Hermione, quando ela estava com Vítor Krum. Também a cara feia que Mione fazia cada vez que Rony gaguejava quando falava com Fleur Delacour no quarto ano, e aquelas infinitas discussões sem o menor motivo que os dois tinham desde o primeiro ano. Aí estava a resposta para tudo isso. Os dois sempre se gostaram...   
Harry ficou feliz com esse pensamento, pelo menos agora os dois iriam discutir e brigar menos. Quer dizer, era o que Harry esperava que acontecesse.  
Então um sorriso relutante saiu da boca de Harry e ele falou, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros dois:   
-Isso explica tudo...  
-O quê Harry? – Perguntou Mione, que não tinha escutado.  
-Eu estou feliz por vocês dois! Esse namoro explica tudo! – Disse Harry, sorrindo. – Eu sempre achei estranhos aqueles ciúmes do Rony por você quando você estava com o Vítor. E as caras que você fazia quando via o Rony com a Fleur não eram nada amigáveis. Fora as discussões e brigas que vocês tinham de cinco em cinco minutos que eu já estava ficando doido!  
Rony e Mione riram, e logo após Harry os acompanhou. Ficaram os três rindo das lembranças quando Mione olhou para Harry e falou:   
-Que bom que você aceitou nosso namoro numa boa, Harry!   
-Porque eu não aceitaria?  
-Ah, não sei... Você poderia pensar que nós iríamos te deixar de lado só porque estamos namorando ou sei lá. – Disse Rony.  
Harry sorriu e disse:  
-Cara, você acha que eu iria ser contra a felicidade dos meus melhores amigos? Além disso, não teria como não aceitar, porque mesmo eu sendo amigo de vocês, vocês que cuidam de suas vidas, vocês têm o direito de escolher quem namorar e eu não tenho nada com isso! Eu fico feliz que vocês se gostam e estão namorando! Só não vão ficar o tempo todo se agarrando lá na escola e me deixar lá de vela, ok? – Harry falou divertido, e vendo que Rony e Mione tinham ficado escarlate com o último comentário, começou a gargalhar, sendo acompanhado por Mione e Rony.  
-Harry, e você e a Cho? Não tem mais nada? – Perguntou Mione depois de se recuperar dos risos.  
-Não, acabou. Para falar a verdade eu não gosto mais dela. E eu prefiro procurar alguma garota mais alegrinha, enquanto ela chora no ombro do Miguel Corner.  
Rony riu do comentário do amigo.   
Eles ouviram uma batida na porta, e aparece a cabeça da irmã mais nova de Rony, Gina.  
-Posso entrar? – Perguntou.  
-Pode.  
-Oi Harry! – Disse Gina alegremente.   
-Olá! – Respondeu Harry sorrindo.  
-Sobre o que vocês estavam falando? – Perguntou Gina se sentando ao lado de Harry.   
-Eu e a Mi contamos ao Harry sobre o nosso namoro e estávamos perguntando se ele ainda queria alguma coisa com a Cho...  
-Ah...   
-Gina, por falar nisso você ainda está saindo com o Dino? – Perguntou Rony olhando desconfiado para a irmã, e recebendo um olhar de desaprovação de Hermione.   
-Não... Já terminei com ele há muito tempo Rony...  
-Ah, que bom. – Suspirou Rony aliviado.  
-Agora estou saindo com o Simas Finnigan. – Falou Gina indiferente, fungando e puxando um fiapo de sua calça.  
-COMO DISSE!


	10. No Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 10 – No Beco Diagonal**

Todos acordaram muito cedo naquele dia, pois iriam fazer compras no Beco Diagonal. Estavam na mesa esperando a Sra. Weasley terminar de colocar o café-da-manhã, quando Rony nota que alguém ainda não desceu.  
-Gina, cadê a Hermione?  
-Ela está terminando de se arrumar lá no quarto, já deve estar descendo.  
Eles ouviram um barulho na escada e Hermione apareceu. Ela estava com uma calça jeans colada, uma bota preta e uma blusa branca com um decote em V que deixava suas curvas bem definidas traçadas por baixo da calça e da blusa decotada. Estava muito bonita. Ela sorriu e enquanto descia as escadas dizia:  
-Desculpem o atraso, é que eu acordei um pouco mais tarde que a Gina.  
-Hermione, onde você pensa que vai com essa blusa? – Disse Rony ciumento e um pouco vermelho.   
-Bom dia pra você também Rony! Ora, eu vou ao Beco Diagonal não é?  
-Com essa blusa decotada? Andar no meio daquela multidão com essa blusa? Nem pensar! Pode subir e colocar uma blusa decente!  
A essa hora Gina estava balançando a cabeça e falando coisas bem baixinho pra ela mesma, a Sra. Weasley olhava Rony boquiaberta, os gêmeos estavam rindo, mas ao mesmo tempo lançando um olhar estranho a Mione, e Harry não sabia se ria ou chorava diante da reação do amigo. Hermione fitava Rony com uma mistura de ódio, descrença e ironia.  
-Ronald, eu não acredito que você está falando uma coisa dessas! – Disse a Sra. Weasley irritada. - A Hermione está linda! Deixe-a ir com a roupa que quiser, ora! Você está fazendo a mesma coisa que seu pai fazia comigo quando nós namorávamos! – Ela já sabia do namoro dos dois. "Parabéns! Parabéns! Eu sempre soube!" Dizia feliz e com os olhos levemente marejados quando Gina lhe falou, abraçando o casal.  
E saiu da cozinha balançando a cabeça e parecendo brava.  
-A mamãe está certa Rony! – Disse Gina – Só porque vocês são namorados você não pode escolher a roupa que a Mione vai usar! Eu até perdi a fome!  
Levantou-se e saiu, mas não antes de se virar para Mione e falar em alto e bom som:  
-Você está linda Mione! Não deixe o Rony te controlar! Vá com esta blusa sim!  
Todos olharam boquiabertos para Gina, e depois para Mione. Esta estava com uma cara de quem estava achando a situação divertida. Virou-se para Rony e falou com um olhar desafiador:  
-Então Rony, vai falar mais alguma coisa sobre a minha blusa ou vai deixar eu tomar meu café-da-manhã sossegada?  
-Tá bom, tá bom... Está todo mundo contra mim mesmo não é? Eu ainda acho essa sua blusa indecente – Mione o olhou com ódio -, mas eu não posso te forçar a trocar.   
-Ótimo.  
Nem Harry, nem Fred nem Jorge falaram mais nada e o assunto "morreu".  
Todos estavam de frente para lareira, com a Sra. Weasley falando:  
-Bom, quando chegarmos ao Beco, vamos nos separar. Eu vou com Gina comprar o material dela, e vocês três vão na Floreios e Borrões comprar o de vocês. São dez horas, à uma hora nós nos encontramos na frente do Caldeirão Furado, ok?  
-Ok. – Responderam Harry, Rony e Mione.  
-Pode ir primeiro Harry querido. – Disse a Sra. Weasley lhe mostrando o vaso com pó-de-flu.  
Harry entrou na lareira e disse: 'Beco Diagonal". Depois foi Hermione, Rony, Gina e a Sra. Weasley foi por último.  
Os cinco chegaram na rua cheia de gente e a Sra. Weasley disse:  
-Às treze horas no Caldeirão Furado. Vão logo crianças. – E saiu com Gina.  
-Vocês trouxeram a lista do material? – Perguntou Rony.  
-Eu trouxe, claro.  
-Eu também.  
-Que bom, porque eu esqueci em casa.-Disse Rony aliviado.  
-Então vamos logo, ou vocês querem ficar parados aqui no meio da multidão?-Perguntou Hermione.  
-Vamos.  
Mas enquanto eles andavam, todos os meninos que passavam, paravam e ficavam olhando Hermione com a boca entreaberta. Harry viu isso, mas não se incomodou, afinal Mione era muito bonita. A garota também viu depois de um tempo e estava começando a ficar vermelha, mas o ruim é que Rony também percebeu.  
-Eu posso saber porque você está olhando para ela assim? – Disse Rony alterado e vermelho quando um menino moreno que passou ao lado de Mione deixou os livros que estava segurando caírem e parou para ficar olhando-a de boca aberta.  
-É que ela é muito linda! Eu nunca vi nada igual! – Disse sem tirar os olhos de Mione, que ficou vermelhíssima com a resposta do menino e Harry teve que conter o riso ao ver a cara que Rony fez.  
-POIS PODE TIRAR O OLHO PORQUE ELA NÃO É PARA O SEU BICO!  
-E quem é você? – Perguntou ele finalmente tirando os olhos de Hermione.  
-EU SOU O NAMORADO DELA!  
O menino arregalou os olhos para Rony quando viu que ele estava cerrando os punhos.  
-Rony, calma! – Disse Harry segurando Rony.  
-RONY, JÁ CHEGA! – Disse Mione se colocando na frente do menino quando Rony se soltou de Harry e ia partir para cima do outro. Rony parou instantaneamente. O menino aproveitou e recolheu seus livros no chão mandando um beijo no ar para Mione e falando:  
-Obrigado linda!  
Piscou um olho para ela e saiu com Rony gritando e sendo segurado por Harry de novo:  
-MISERÁVEL!  
-Rony pára! O garoto já foi embora! Agora vamos comprar nosso material porque nós estamos atrasados! – Disse Mione irritada puxando Rony pelo braço, com Harry em seu encalço.  
Eles chegaram na Floreios e Borrões e foram ao balcão. Mas não era o velho balconista de sempre, era um rapaz loiro e alto, de olhos azuis que devia ter uns dezoito ou dezenove anos.  
-Boa tarde. O que esta bela moça vai querer? – Perguntou sorrindo e olhando para Mione com um brilho nos olhos.  
-Os livros desta lista, por favor. – Disse Mione também sorrindo e dando a lista para o rapaz, que aproveitou e segurou a mão de Mione quando ela lhe passou.   
-Olhe moço, você pode andar depressa? Nós três estamos atrasados. E a propósito, esta lista é para os três. – Disse Rony puxando a mão de Hermione da mão do rapaz.  
-Ah, claro.  
-Quem é você? O que aconteceu com o senhor que trabalhava aqui? – Perguntou Mione interessada.  
-Ah, meu nome é Sam.Eu sou filho dele, é que ele teve que resolver umas coisas e pediu que eu ficasse em seu lugar hoje.  
-Hum... Prazer Sam, meu nome é Hermione. – Disse estendendo a mão. Sam a pegou e beijou falando:   
-Encantado. Belo nome... Hermione.  
-Obrigada.  
-Será que você me ouviu falando que estamos com pressa? – Disse Rony irritado, puxando novamente a mão de Mione da mão de Sam.  
-Ah, me desculpe. – Disse Sam indo buscar os livros.   
-Será que dá para me explicar o porquê das grosserias, Rony? – Disse Mione brava.  
-Esse cara é muito atirado, está dando em cima de você toda hora na minha cara!  
-Ele não sabe que você é meu namorado!  
-Mesmo assim!  
-Aqui estão os livros! São quinze galeões.  
Disse Sam voltando com três sacolas.   
-Obrigado. – Disse Harry.  
-Obrigado vocês e voltem sempre! – Disse Sam quando o trio pagou. – Tchau Hermione, foi um prazer! – Disse acenando para a garota.  
-Igualmente!  
Os três saíram da livraria, com Rony resmungando:  
-"Tchau Hermione, foi um prazer!" – Ele fez nessa hora uma voz muito parecida com a de Sam e começou a mexer no cabelo, imitando um cara metido – De onde veio essa intimidade? Só faltava ele ter dito "Até logo, Mione!".  
Mione se virou pra ele muito vermelha e falou:  
-Ah, Rony já chega! Eu cansei! Você está muito ciumento hoje! Que foi que houve? Eu vou procurar sua mãe e a Gina, é melhor do que ficar aqui ouvindo seus ataques de ciúme de cinco em cinco minutos! – E saiu.  
-Que foi que deu nela? – Perguntou Rony boquiaberto.   
-Sinceramente Rony, hoje você exagerou. – Disse Harry franzindo a testa.  
-Ah, culpa deles! Esses tarados que ficam dando em cima da Mione!  
-Mas você tem que se controlar cara! Você vai ter que se acostumar porque agora vai chover menino dando em cima da Hermione! É normal, a Mione está muito linda e vai chamar muita atenção daqui para frente e...  
-Tá bom, Harry! Eu já entendi, ok? Eu vou tentar me controlar só pra não aborrecer a Mi, mas esses tarados que tomem cuidado... – Disse Ron com raiva.  
-Bom, então vamos para o Caldeirão Furado porque faltam cinco minutos pra dar treze horas.  
-Ok.  
Quando os dois chegaram no Caldeirão, as duas garotas já estavam lá. Gina estava rindo de alguma coisa e Hermione estava corada.  
-O que foi? – Perguntou Harry.  
–É que enquanto eu e a Mione estávamos andando pelo Beco uns rapazes vieram nos elogiar e começaram a nos passar cantadas na maior cara de pau.Um chegou para a Mione e perguntou seu nome e se tinha namorado, senão teria agora e quase a beijou, só que a Mione empurrou ele e disse que já tinha namorado. Fora outro que chegou e...  
-Tá bom Gina, você já falou demais! – Disse Mione tampando a boca de Gina.  
Harry lançou um olhar rápido a Rony e disse:  
-Bom, vamos atrás da Sra. Weasley.  
Rony, que estava de olhos fechados e respirando fundo falou:  
-Vamos.  
Quando os quatro estavam saindo do Caldeirão Furado, um rapaz esbarrou sem querer em Hermione, esta quase cai no chão, mas ele a segurou pela cintura e disse:  
-Me desculpe princesa, te machuquei?  
-Ah, não, está tudo bem. – Disse Mione se soltando do rapaz e olhando de esguelha para Rony.  
O rapaz piscou um olho para ela e saiu. Mione ajeitou sua roupa e entrou. Rony estava tentando se controlar enquanto Harry trocava olhares preocupados com Gina. Eles acharam a Sra. Weasley lá dentro e estavam a caminho da lareira para irem embora quando alguém passa correndo e derruba a sacola de livros de Hermione.  
-Droga! – Disse Mione se abaixando para catar os livros.  
-Ah, me desculpa linda! Deixa que eu te ajude! – Disse um rapaz de cabelos pretos e alto se abaixando e pegando alguns livros de Mione.  
-Tudo bem. – Disse Mione um pouco relutante.   
-Nossa... Eu nunca vi tanta beleza em minha vida... Você tem telefone? - Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ah, desculpe... Eu sou filho de trouxas. Telefone é um equipamento trouxa, não sei se você já ouviu falar, nós o usamos para...   
-Eu sei o que é um telefone. Também sou filha de trouxas.  
-Hum... Mais uma coisa que nós temos em comum então... Mas se você tem, vai me dar seu telefone ou não?  
-Não. Mas como assim, mais uma coisa que nós temos em comum?  
-Nós temos várias coisas em comum...  
-Como você sabe? Você nem me conhece...   
-Mas posso conhecer... – Disse o garoto chegando perto de Hermione.  
-OK! JÁ CHEGA! – Berrou Rony catando os livros de Mione e enfiando na sacola. – EU JÁ AGUENTEI DEMAIS! – E puxou Mione pela mão, deixando o rapaz boquiaberto para trás.  
Os outros três seguiram o casal e estavam à frente da lareira para irem para a Toca. Rony entrou na lareira e desapareceu.  
Logo depois, Mione também entrou, mas antes se virou para Gina e sussurrou:  
-O que foi _aquilo_?  
E desapareceu nas chamas, deixando Gina rindo.


	11. Confusão no Expresso

**Cap. 11- Confusão no Expresso**

Alguns dias se passaram e chegou o dia de voltar a Hogwarts. Rony e Mione já tinham se entendido. No dia das compras do Beco Diagonal, quando eles voltaram para a Toca, Hermione viu que Rony estava com raiva e um pouco chateado e foi conversar com ele. Ele prometeu a ela que ia tentar se controlar e eles se entenderam com um longo beijo.  
Todos estavam na mesa tomando café, chegara o dia de voltar a Hogwarts e só faltavam Gina e Hermione descerem.  
- Cadê essas meninas que não descem? – Dizia a Sra. Weasley. – Eu vou subir e chamar de novo.  
Porém quando ela deu três passos, lá estavam Gina e Hermione descendo as escadas enquanto conversavam.  
- Puxa, até que enfim meninas! – Disse a Sra. Weasley. – Eu já ia buscar vocês no quarto.  
- Desculpe, mãe. É que nós fomos dormir tarde ontem e demoramos para levantar. –Esclareceu Gina.  
- Hum... Então sentem para tomar café que nós estamos atrasados. – Disse a Sra. Weasley, enquanto o Sr. Weasley se levantava da mesa.  
Hermione deu um beijo rápido em Rony e sentou ao seu lado, enquanto Gina sentava-se ao lado de Fred. Quando todos tinham terminado de comer o Sr. Weasley foi buscar as malas das duas garotas no quarto. Fred e Jorge estavam cochichando a um canto e de vez em quando trocavam olhares cúmplices, enquanto Molly os observava de longe, desconfiada. Harry e Rony conversavam sobre Quadribol sentados no sofá, e Hermione e Gina esperavam perto da porta conversando, e por vezes soltando altas risadas.  
Hermione usava uma saia curta, preta e rodada, uma bota preta na altura do joelho e uma blusa azul clara de alcinhas com um leve decote. Já Gina, estava com uma calça preta colada, um tênis escuro e uma blusa verde com um casaco preto por cima. Estava bonita, mas Hermione realmente estava de deixar qualquer um de boca aberta, pois a saia curta deixava a mostra suas pernas bem torneadas e a blusa marcava suas belas curvas, enquanto o leve decote lhe dava um ar sensual.  
- Pronto, podemos ir. Já cuidei das malas. – Anunciou o Sr. Weasley.  
- Mione! – Chamou Rony.  
- Eu! – Disse ela.  
- Vem aqui um minuto.  
-Fala, amor.  
-Escuta, você não acha que essa sua saia está meio curta não? – Disse ele meio receoso, como se não soubesse se deveria ter dito isso ou não.  
-Ah, não! Rô, você prometeu que ia parar com isso!  
-Mas é que ela é muito curt...  
-Não é não! Isso é paranóia sua. Você disse para mim que ia parar...  
-Tá! Tudo bem, parei! Vamos.  
E o casal saiu, acompanhando os outros.

-Vamos logo! Já são dez para as onze!  
-Merlin, o trem sai às onze horas!  
Todos estavam correndo para chegar à plataforma. Finalmente passaram pela barreira.  
- Olhem, se cuidem bem viu? – A Sra. Weasley dizia, já em frente ao trem com todos os outros. – Me mandem cartas e se comportem. Rony, cuide da Gina para mim, ok?  
Ela deu um forte abraço em Harry, e depois foi abraçar os outros. Logo depois Arthur fez o mesmo.  
-Tchau pra vocês! Se comportem e estudem bem direitinho, ok? – Disse Fred, debochando.  
-É, não dêem trabalho aos professores! Sigam o exemplo da nossa bela Hermione, aqui. –Concluiu Jorge, apontando com a cabeça para Mione e em seguida pegando sua mão e beijando.  
Gina e Harry riam abertamente, e Hermione parecia estar prestes a fazer isso também.  
-Isso mesmo. Tchau, Mione! – Disse Fred empurrando Jorge e dando um beijo na bochecha da garota.  
-Tchau. – Disse ela, rindo.  
-Idiotas! – Disse Rony puxando Hermione para dentro do trem, enquanto a Sra. Weasley olhava com desaprovação para os gêmeos.   
-Tchau! – Disseram Gina, Hermione, Rony e Harry de dentro do trem quando este começou a andar.  
Molly e Arthur acenaram enquanto Fred e Jorge faziam sinais para Rony e apontavam para Hermione.  
Os quatro foram procurar uma cabine, e somente a última estava vazia. Eles se acomodaram e ficaram muito tempo conversando sobre as expectativas para esse ano, quando a porta da cabine abriu e por ela entraram Draco Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle.  
-Ora, ora, ora... Se não é o cicatriz, os irmãos pobretões e a ... Gran-Gran-Granger?  
-Eu mesma Malfoy! – Disse Hermione se levantando. – Agora fala logo o que você quer e saia daqui.  
Mas Draco estava com os olhos arregalados, parecia surpreso e estudava Hermione da cabeça aos pés, assim como Crabbe e Goyle, que também estavam com os olhos arregalados.  
-O que foi? – Insistiu Hermione. – Perdeu a língua Malfoy?  
Ele pareceu acordar de um transe, olhou no rosto de Hermione de novo e deu um sorrisinho maroto.   
-Nossa Granger, parece que as férias lhe fizeram bem, você cresceu! – Ele chegou mais perto dela. – Até que para uma sangue-ruim você está bem bonitinha... E com esse corpo... – Continuou ele, a olhando de cima a baixo.  
Hermione o olhou desafiadoramente, mas Rony foi mais rápido. Em um segundo Rony tinha dado um soco em Malfoy. Este estava no chão com o nariz sangrando e Rony estava ofegante e de punhos cerrados. Hermione estava assustada, Harry e Gina se levantaram enquanto Crabbe e Goyle ajudavam Draco.  
-Você me paga, Weasley! – Gritava Draco. – Quem você pensa que é para encostar em mim? – E saiu da cabine com seus capangas, dando um último olhar de fúria a Rony.  
-Rony, VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? – Disse Hermione, histérica.  
-Mione, você viu o que ele disse? Ele te ofendeu e me tirou do sério! Aquele canalha não tem nem o direito de olhar para você! – Disse Rony alterado.   
-Mas Rony, você vai dar ouvidos ao que o Malfoy diz? – Perguntou Hermione.  
-A Mi tem razão cara! – Disse Harry.   
-É. O Malfoy adora provocar, você sabe! – Falou Gina.  
-E você é monitor! Você não pode sair brigando assim! – Disse Hermione como quem coloca um ponto final na questão.  
-É, mas ele que não venha se meter a engraçadinho para o seu lado de novo, senão...   
-Senão nada Rony! Eu não quero você brigando com ninguém! Você pode até perder seu título de monitor! É só ignorar o Malfoy e pronto!  
Rony bufou, e logo após o trem parou. Os quatro olharam pela janela da cabine e viram que estavam de volta a Hogwarts.


	12. De volta ao lar

**Cap. 12 - De volta ao lar**

Assim que os quatro desceram do trem avistaram Hagrid.  
-Alunos do primeiro ano! Aqui! Alunos do primeiro ano!  
-Olá Hagrid! – Disseram os amigos em uníssono.  
-Eu estava mesmo procurando vocês. – Disse feliz quando viu o quarteto. –Como estão?  
-Melhor impossível. – Respondeu Hermione sorrindo.  
-Pelo visto vocês têm muitas novidades para me contar... Puxa Hermione! Você cresceu, está mais bonita! – Disse o gigante olhando a garota da cabeça aos pés.  
-Obrigada Hagrid!  
-Na verdade todos vocês cresceram, agora que eu estou os observando melhor que eu notei! – Disse Hagrid rindo e piscando o olho, dando palmadinhas nas costas dos outros três, que quase caíram com o peso da mão do gigante.  
-Bom Hagrid, depois nós vamos te visitar para contar as novidades. – disse Hermione olhando de Hagrid para Rony, que sorriu. – Mas agora eu e o Rony temos que acompanhar os outros alunos até as carruagens.  
-Ok então. Até mais! – Respondeu Hagrid acenando.  
-Até! – Respondeu o grupo, enquanto Rony e Hermione mostravam o caminho das carruagens para os outros alunos e os separavam em grupos para entrarem. 

Depois da seleção dos novos alunos daquele ano, dos costumeiros avisos de Dumbledore para aquele início e depois de todos terem se empanturrado de chouriço de sangue com purê-de-batatas e de sobremesa uma bela torta caramelada os alunos se dirigiram ao Salão Comunal, onde a nova senha era "Amores Vermelhos".  
-Adorei a nova senha. – Comentou Hermione. – É bem diferente das senhas costumeiras da Grifinória.  
-É verdade. – Disse Gina. – Bem bonitinha essa senha.  
Rony sentou no sofá em frente à lareira.  
-Eu estou cansada. – Disse Hermione sentando ao lado de Rony, enquanto Harry e Gina se acomodavam nas poltronas.  
-Deita aqui... – Disse Rony carinhosamente, puxando Hermione para ela deitar a cabeça em seu colo.  
Os amigos ficaram conversando por horas e horas até que Harry falou:  
-Bom, eu vou dormir. Eu estou morto. Boa-noite para vocês.  
-Calma aí. – Disse Gina se levantando também. – Eu vou dormir também, ou você acha que eu vou ficar de vela aqui? Pelo menos nós nos fazemos companhia até o meu dormitório...  
-Tá ok. – Disse Harry displicente.  
-Boa-noite. – Disse Hermione rindo.  
-Bom, já que eles foram dormir... – Disse Rony maroto, começando a beijar Mione.  
-Rony!  
-Mas eles foram dormir para não ficarem de vela! Então...  
E recomeçou a beijá-la, mas desta vez Hermione correspondeu. Quando deram uma pausa, Rony passou a mão no rosto de Hermione: a sobrancelha fina, o nariz arrebitado, a boca vermelha e a face branquinha, salpicada com algumas sardas sobre o nariz que lhe davam um charme a mais.  
-Como você é linda... – Pensou alto.  
Hermione corou, mas sorriu. Ela olhou de relance para o relógio que ficava na parede do Salão Comunal e viu que eram duas e quarenta da madrugada.  
-Rony! – Disse levantando do sofá sobressaltada, assustando o rapaz. – Vamos dormir! Já é tarde! Eu nem vi a hora passar e nós temos que levantar cedo amanhã!  
-Calma Mi! Você me deu um susto, eu nem estou com sono... Prefiro ficar aqui com você.   
-Mas nós temos que ir dormir! Nós dois somos monitores, temos que dar o exemplo e...  
-Miiiiiiii...fica aqui comigo! – Pediu Rony, meloso, puxando a mão de Hermione.   
Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, depois sorriu e sentou no colo dele, sussurrando:  
-Você está me levando para o mau caminho...  
Ele riu e a beijou novamente.

-Bom-dia! – Disse Hermione dando um beijo em Rony e sentando entre ele e Harry na mesa Grifinória no Salão Principal, no café da manhã.  
-Bom-dia! – Responderam os dois.  
-Já entregaram os horários? – Perguntou Hermione, enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada.  
-Ainda não. – Respondeu Harry.  
-Olha aí... – Rony apontou para o monitor-chefe que passava pela mesa entregando os horários.   
-Ih...Começamos mal. – Disse Harry examinando sua folha de horários. – Aula dupla de Poções, Adivinhação, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Astronomia à noite. O único consolo é a aula de Hagrid... Quer dizer, depende do bicho que ele vai nos mostrar hoje.   
Rony riu pelo nariz, e concordou com a cabeça.  
-Oi... – Disse um rapaz com o cabelo castanho, franja caindo nos olhos e olhos azuis sentando-se à frente de Hermione na mesa, a olhando fixamente.  
-Oi. – Respondeu Hermione surpresa. Nunca tinha visto esse garoto antes.  
-Eu sou Patrick Naked, da Corvinal. – Disse a ela.  
-Eu sou Hermione Granger. Esses são Harry Potter e Rony Weasley.  
-Eu sei. – Disse o garoto.  
Harry cumprimentou o garoto direito, mas Rony fez apenas um aceno com a cabeça.  
-Mas porquê você está aqui na mesa da Grifinória se você é da Corvinal? –Perguntou Hermione curiosa.  
-Bom, na verdade eu só vim sentar aqui para conversar um pouco com você. Eu te vi lá da minha mesa e te achei muito linda para falar a verdade...  
-Ah, obrigada. Mas eu acho melhor você voltar para a sua mesa... – Disse Hermine ao ver a cara de Rony.  
-Tudo bem, mas que tal agente sair um dia desses?  
-Não vai dar... – Começou Hermione.  
-...porque ela tem namorado! – Terminou Rony.  
O rapaz pareceu surpreso com a súbita intromissão de Rony.  
-E quem é? – Perguntou.  
-Sou eu. – Respondeu Rony.  
Hermione quis sorrir ao ouvir Rony falando isso, sentiu uma satisfação enorme ao ouvi-lo.  
Patrick ficou olhando atentamente para Rony, depois olhou estranhamente para Hermione.   
-Bom, então depois agente se fala... Tchau! – Levantou-se e saiu em direção à mesa Corvinal.   
-"Depois agente se fala"? – Disse Rony assim que o garoto saiu. – Não mesmo! Eu não quero você conversando com esse garoto por aí não, ouviu Mione?   
-Ah, meu Deus Rony! – Disse Hermione revirando os olhos, pegando sua mochila e levantando da mesa.  
-Meu Deus, digo eu! – Ele respondeu indignado, também se levantando da mesa, mas ficando parado, esperando Harry terminar seu suco de abóbora e pegar sua mochila para os três irem para a aula. – Se eu ver você conversando com aquele garoto...  
-Vai fazer o quê? – Disse Hermione, se virando para ele.  
Rony suspirou, passando a mão pelo rosto.  
-Hermione... Esse garoto quer sair com você! Você viu a cara que ele fez quando eu disse que era seu namorado? Ele parece que não se importa! E...  
-Tá Rony, já chega! Pára com esse seu ciúme bobo e vamos para a aula. –Hermione disse, enquanto Harry se levantava e pegava sua mochila.  
Ele já estava tão acostumado com as discussões dos dois amigos, que já nem ligava.   
Hermione puxou Rony, enquanto ela e Harry o "arrastavam" para a aula de Poções.

Na aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, assim que Harry se acomodou com Rony e Hermione, viu uma espécie de pedaço de madeira que se mexia dentro de um vidro à frente da turma.  
-Alguém aqui sabe que criatura é essa? – Perguntou Hagrid animado.   
-É um cava-charco. – Respondeu Hermione prontamente. – Ele habita os brejos da Europa e das Américas do Norte e do Sul. Possui patas com nadadeiras e dentes muito afiados, embora só um exame atento revele. Alimenta-se principalmente de pequenos mamíferos, porém sua comida favorita é a mandrágora. Produz graves ferimentos nos tornozelos das pessoas que andam pelos brejos.  
-Muito bem, Hermione! – Disse Hagrid sorrindo para a garota. – Dez pontos para a Grifinória!   
E assim seguiu a aula.Hagrid dava as informações necessárias sobre o cava-charco e o dever de casa foi fazer uma redação de trinta centímetros sobre a criatura.  
Em seguida foi a aula de Adivinhação para os meninos, que eles acharam uma completa bobagem como sempre. E para piorar o humor deles, Hermione os alcançou alguns minutos depois do fim da aula completamente extasiada de felicidade devido à sua fantástica aula de Aritmancia.  
À noite, eles chegaram da última aula muito cansados, o que os fez ir dormir cedo, pois o dia seguinte também seria cansativo. Rony e Hermione não imaginavam o quanto.


	13. Discussões e Ofensas

**Capítulo 13- Discussões e Ofensas**

Duas semanas depois, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam tomando café da manhã para depois seguirem para suas respectivas aulas.Adivinhação para os garotos, Herbologia para Gina e Aritmancia para Hermione.   
Harry e Gina já estavam enjoados de ouvir o casalzinho.   
-Passa as torradas, minha vida...?-Dizia Rony.  
-Aqui, meu amor...-Disse Hermione passando as torradas para Rony e continuando a ler o Profeta Diário.  
-Obrigado, minha luz...-Rony respondeu, dando um beijo na moça.  
-Será que o casal romântico aí pode parar com a melação, ou vocês querem chegar atrasados na aula?-Disse Harry, interrompendo o beijo "acalorado" dos amigos.  
-Ah, Harry, deixa de ser rabugento!-Respondeu Rony se levantando e pegando sua mochila.  
-Vamos indo logo...-Disse Gina fazendo o mesmo que o irmão.  
O quarteto andava pelos corredores(Gina os estava acompanhando por insistência de Harry, que disse que talvez precisasse de ajuda caso os dois amigos resolvessem começar a se "amassar", e que ele não conseguisse separá-los sozinho.), se dirigindo às suas aulas, quando Hermione disse:   
-Minha sala de Aritmancia é depois desse corredor.  
-Nós vamos ter que nos separar, amor!-Disse Rony segurando a mão dela e fazendo cara de tristeza.  
-É verdade.Nesse tempo eu vou morrer de saudades de você!  
Harry e Gina reviraram os olhos, enquanto Rony e Hermione dava um beijo de "despedida".   
-JÁ CHEGA!-Disseram Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o garoto puxava Rony e a ruiva puxava Hermione.  
-Tchau, luz da minha vida!-Disse Rony estendendo a mão para Hermione.   
-Tchau, amor mais lindo do mundo!-Disse Hermione pegando a mão do rapaz.  
-Por Merlin!Harry, me ajuda aqui!-Disse Gina, tentando separar as mãos do casal e empurrando Hermione na direção do outro corredor, enquanto Harry empurrava Rony para a direção oposta.  
Gina tomou a precaução de deixar Hermione o mais longe possível do namorado, e depois gritou para Harry, que arrastava Rony para o outro corredor, algo como: "Eu estou indo para a minha aula, Harry, já estou atrasada!Você consegue arrastar o Rony sozinho?".  
E Harry respondeu: "Consigo, sim!Ele parece que perdeu as forças agora que está longe da Mione!"-A ruiva riu com a brincadeira do amigo.-"Obrigado pela ajuda, Gina!"  
A ruiva apenas ergueu o polegar para o moreno, e saiu correndo em direção às estufas.   
Rindo, Hermione começou a andar pelo corredor com destino à sua sala de Aritmancia, quando ouviu alguém a chamando:  
-Granger!Ei, Granger!-Ela se virou e viu Patrick Naked, o garoto da Corvinal que a chamara para sair à umas semanas atrás.  
-Oi Naked!-Respondeu educadamente.  
-Oi, tudo bem?-Ele chegou ao lado dela com um sorriso, enquanto tirava a franja dos olhos.  
-Tudo, sim...o que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Aula de Aritmancia agora...  
-Aritmancia?Mas você não fazia antes, não é?Eu nunca te vi em nenhuma aula...  
-Bom, realmente, eu não fazia esta aula antes...Eu soube que você fazia e me matriculei também.  
-Como você soube?-Hermione perguntou desconfiada e um pouco surpresa.   
-Tenho meus meios...Mas eu também soube que você adora Aritmancia...  
-Sim, é a minha matéria preferida.  
-Hum...bom saber.Vou fazer o possível para ser a minha preferida também.  
Hermione soltou uma risadinha e entrou na sala.Escolheu uma mesa na frente, como sempre, para poder prestar muita atenção na aula e viu Patrick se sentar ao seu lado.  
Durante a aula toda Hermione percebeu que Patrick não parava de olhá-la.  
"Sr. Naked, eu tenho certeza que ficar olhando para a Srta. Granger está sendo muito agradável para o senhor, a julgar pela sua expressão.Porém, eu não tenho certeza se será tão agradável se o senhor tirar um 'D' na minha prova, portanto trate de virar para frente e prestar atenção na aula, sim?"-Disse a Professora Vector no meio da aula, fazendo a turma rir e gerando uma competição entre Patrick e Hermione para ver quem corava mais.

Quando a sineta tocou, Hermione pegou sua mochila e saiu rapidamente da sala, mas quando dera três passos no corredor sentiu uma mão no seu ombro.  
-Ei, espera um pouco Granger!  
-Você não desiste, não é, Naked?  
-Quem sabe se você sair comigo...  
-Eu tenho namorado!Você sabe disso.-Hermione respondeu ficando mais séria ao olhá-lo.  
-Eu sei...Mas vai dizer que eu não sou melhor que ele?-Naked disse, metido.  
-Não!Não é!-Respondeu Hermione, indignada.  
-Ok, então.-O rapaz a encostou na parede e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.-Quando mudar de idéia, eu vou estar esperando.-Piscou um olho para a garota e saiu.  
Hermione estava incrédula.Rony tinha razão, realmente Patrick não se importava se ela tinha namorado.A garota teria tomado alguma atitude para evitar o beijo, mas havia sido muito rápido, coisa de um segundo.  
Ela foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando seu olhar caiu sobre uma pessoa, que se encontrava imóvel e com a face parecendo queimar de raiva, olhando diretamente para ela: Rony.

"Ah, não..."Foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu pensar, antes de sair correndo atrás de Rony.  
-Rony...Espera Rony!Deixa eu te explicar...-Dizia a moça andando até Rony.  
Mas este saiu tão rápido que ela o perdeu de vista alguns segundos depois.E tudo só piorou quando ela foi tragada por uma grande massa de alunos alegres que passavam correndo e se empurrando pelos corredores para irem às suas respectivas aulas.  
-Droga!-Murmurou Hermione.  
Do jeito que Rony era ciumento ele devia estar pensando as piores coisas a essa hora.Mas não era para menos.Rony vira o mesmo garoto que a convidara para sair e que a cantara descaradamente a algumas semanas, beijando-a.  
Logo, Hermione se viu correndo desembestada pelos corredores afora à procura de Rony.Ela não o achou em nenhum lugar por ali, e resolveu ir procurar no Salão Comunal.   
-Amores Vermelhos.-Disse um tanto preocupada à Mulher Gorda.  
O buraco do retrato se abriu e a garota entrou.Passou os olhos pelo Salão e viu que estava vazio(todos estavam em aula) com exceção de uma pessoa, que ela finalmente localizara; Rony estava sentado numa poltrona, na frente da lareira, olhando para as suas mãos, com raiva.  
-Rony...-Começou Hermione, fracamente, colocando uma mão no ombro dele.  
O rapaz levantou a cabeça e a olhou com raiva.  
-Não precisa falar nada, Hermione...  
A garota sentiu um incômodo ao ouvi-lo.Ele normalmente só a chamava com apelidos, como "Mione" e depois que eles começaram a namorar, de "Mi".Nunca mais o tinha ouvido a chamar pelo nome todo.  
-Como não?-Ela disse.-Eu tenho que explicar o que aconteceu...  
-Pra quê?Eu vi o que aconteceu, Hermione...  
-Mas você está achando que aconteceu uma coisa que na verdade é outra...   
-Não Hermione!-Rony disse em voz alta.-Eu não estou achando nada, eu tenho certeza!  
-Mas se você me deixar explicar eu...  
Mas Rony a interrompeu se levantado e gritando.   
-Você pode explicar isso também?-E lhe jogou uma carta que ela nem havia percebido que se encontrava no braço da poltrona que o garoto havia ocupado.

"De: Vítor Krum  
Para: Hermione Granger"

Ela levantou a aba do envelope, que já estava aberto, e começou a ler a carta.

"Olá Hermione,  
faz um mês e pouco que nós nos vemos, mas eu já estou com saudades!   
Espero que você tenha gostado das férias aqui, porque para mim foi um sonho.Eu gostaria muito que nós repetíssemos numa outra oportunidade.  
Jamais me esquecerei dessas férias.  
Semana que vem eu vou jogar num campeonato, aqui mesmo na Bulgária.Os treinos estão sendo bem exaustivos.  
Como estão indo as aulas em Hogwarts?Está tudo bem?Como vai o Harry e aquele seu outro amigo, Ronald?  
Me escreva contando as novidades, masl posso esperar para receber sua resposta.  
Com amor,  
Vítor"

Hermione não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ler a carta do amigo, que ela gostava muito, o que fez Rony ficar ainda mais furioso.  
-E então?Pode explicar isso também?  
De repente, a garota, como que voltando à realidade, se dá conta de algo.Ela olha para o envelope da carta, só então percebendo que a aba estava amassada e levemente rasgada, como se tivesse sido puxada com força.  
-Rony...eu não acredito que você abriu minha correspondência!-Disse indignada.  
O garoto não pareceu se abalar, talvez pela raiva que sentia no momento.  
-A questão aqui não é essa, Hermione.  
A garota suspirou.  
-Rony...não tem nada demais nesta carta.Sinseramente...  
-COMO não tem nada demais?-Rony gritou alterado, fazendo Hermione dar um pulo.-Eu saio da minha aula de Adivinhação feliz para ver minha namorada, na qual eu fiquei pensando a aula inteira, inclusive pedi para o Harry ir na frente para a próxima aula para eu te fazer uma surpresa e pegá-la na porta de Aritmancia, e no meio do caminho te vejo conversando com o mesmo cara que deu em cima de você outro dia.Depois ele te beija e vai embora.Quando eu chego no Salão Comunal vejo uma coruja na janela, parecendo cansada, e como não havia ninguém por aqui eu libero a coruja a descansar e ir embora, pego a carta afim de dar ao dono quando o encontrasse.   
Quando vejo que ela é do Krum e está endereçada a VOCÊ, eu não me contive a abri a droga da carta, que diz:"As férias para mim foram um sonho!", "Eu gostaria muito que nós repetíssemos, jamais me esquecerei", "Com amor, Vítor".E você diz que NÃO TEM NADA DEMAIS?  
-Rony, calma...Olha, a carta realmente não tem nada demais!E sobre o beijo...foi ele, o Naked que me beijou...Eu não pude fazer nada, eu não queria!Se você realmente viu tudo, você viu que foi muito rápido e que eu...  
-Ah, CHEGA, Hermione!-Rony a interrompeu.-Você acha que eu vou cair nessa?  
-Mas Rony...  
-Eu já entendi tudo!Você fica com um ali, outro aqui...Está me namorando, tendo um caso com o Krum e aceitou sair com o Naked...  
-Claro que não!   
-Com quantos mais você está saindo?Hein, responda!Quantos?-De repente, começou a bater palmas.-Devo dizer que você merece aplausos, Hermione!Está conseguindo se aproveitar de vários rapazes ao mesmo tempo, exatamente como uma VAGABUNDA!  
-CHEGA!Pára de me ofender!   
-Não!Não páro, não!Porque é isso que você é, Hermione!  
A garota o encarou por alguns longos segundos, e de repente , sem falar nada virou de costas e saiu apressada pelo buraco do retrato.  
Rony observou por um bom tempo o lugar por onde Hermione saíra.Depois foi andando lentamente até a poltrona que estava antes, se sentou e colocou as mãos no rosto.O arrependimento martelando-o por dentro.


	14. Temporal

**Cap. 14 – Temporal**

Rony ficou ali, sentado naquela poltrona e com o olhar fixo em algum ponto a sua frente, por várias horas.O tempo passava, mas ele nem percebia.Sabia que devia estar em aulas, mas ele não tinha condições nem vontade de se levantar dali.A imagem de Hermione o olhando magoada e saindo rapidamente do Salão Comunal após a briga deles não saía da cabeça de Rony.Seu arrependimento crescia a cada minuto.Ele nem ao menos a deixara se explicar...  
Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo barulho do buraco do retrato se abrindo.Por ele entraram duas pessoas com expressões preocupadas: Harry e Gina, assim que avistaram Rony se dirigiram até ele com passos largos.  
-Porquê você não foi às aulas?-Começou Harry, observando Rony.  
-Porquê não foi jantar?-Gina perguntou assim que Harry acabou de falar.  
-Você sumiu o dia todo!  
-Cadê a Hermione?  
-É, cadê?Ela também desapareceu o dia inteiro!   
-SILÊNCIO!-Gritou Rony.-Uma pergunta de cada vez, está bem?  
-Rony, você está bem?-Gina perguntou, sem se abalar, ao ver a expressão triste e ligeiramente perturbada no rosto do irmão.  
-Não.-O ruivo respondeu após algum tempo, sincero.  
-O que houve?-Perguntou Harry sentando-se num sofá ao lado do amigo, enquanto Gina fazia o mesmo.  
Rony deu um suspiro e, sem saída, começou a narrar toda a história para os dois.

-Você chamou ela DE QUÊ?-Exclamaram Harry e Gina ao mesmo tempo.  
-Eu não queria chamar ela de vagabunda, está bem?Eu estava nervoso e as coisas não estavam muito à favor da Hermione.Eu VI o tal do Naked beijando-a.  
-Rony, isso não é motivo pra falar o que você falou para Mione!-Disse Gina exasperada.-E você disse que nem deixou ela se explicar antes de sair xingando ela de tudo o que veio na sua cabeça, não foi?   
-É.-Murmurou Rony, abaixando a cabeça, arrependido.   
-Então!-Exclamou Gina.-Vai ver o que ela disse é a mais pura verdade!Você viu uma coisa, mas na verdade aconteceu outra.Agora, se eu fosse você iria procurá-la para ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.Eu não sei onde ela se meteu, mas eu digo uma coisa: Se ela está fora do castelo, coisa boa não é porque se você não percebeu está um temporal lá fora.-A ruiva apontou para a janela.  
Rony olhou na direção que a irmã havia apontado e viu que, realmente, o céu estava desabando.Uma forte chuva caía, com direito a raios e trovões para todos os lados.  
Ele se surpreendeu que não tivesse percebido o início da chuva, e mais ainda, ao olhar no relógio e ver que já eram sete da noite.  
-Eu vou com o Rony!-Disse Harry se levantando.  
-Não vai, não.-Disse Gina levantando-se também.-O Rony têm que conversar sozinho com a Hermione, Harry!  
-Mas Gina, a Mione é minha melhor AMIGA!Se ela estiver nessa chuva...  
-Não acontecerá nada!-Cortou Gina.-O Rony vai encontrá-la e vai dar tudo certo, mas eles têm que se entender sozinhos...  
Harry concordou, mesmo que a contragosto, enquanto ele e Gina desejavam "Boa sorte" à um Rony que saía correndo pelo buraco do retrato, sem ao menos levar um casaco.

-Hermione!HERMIONE!-Rony gritava o mais alto que podia, andando pelos jardins de Hogwarts com um braço na frente do rosto, numa tentativa de proteção contra o forte vendo frio que fazia as gotas da chuva baterem violentamente em si.  
Já estava exausto, tinha procurado por Hermione em todo o interior do castelo, e não a encontrava de jeito nenhum lá fora.O desespero já tinha tomado conta de Rony.   
-HERMIONE!-Ele foi andando lentamente até a arquibancada de Quadribol, sentou-se na primeira fileira da parte que pertencia à Grifinória e fechou os olhos, sentindo os pingos grossos batendo em seu rosto.  
Sentiu uma presença logo atrás de si e sorriu aliviado, mesmo antes de virar já sabia quem era.  
Virou-se para trás e constatou que estava certo: Hermione estava sentada na última fileira, abraçada ao joelhos.  
A roupa da garota estava transparente e seus cabelos, assim como todo o resto, estavam totalmente encharcados.Ela tremia de frio e olhava para Rony com uma expressão absolutamente gelada.  
-Eu ouvi você me chamando...O que está fazendo aqui?-Ela perguntou, fria.  
-Eu estava atrás de você que nem um doido.Não te achava em lugar nenhum, estava preocupado.  
Hermione não respondeu, somente virou o rosto, como que dizendo que não se importava com a preocupação dele.  
Rony suspirou e se levantou, subiu a arquibancada e foi até a última fileira, onde Hermione estava.Quando ele sentou-se ao lado da garota e tentou olhá-la nos olhos, Hermione olhou para algum ponto atrás de Rony.  
O ruivo se moveu para ficar na direção que Hermione olhava, tentando fazê-la olhar em seus olhos de qualquer jeito, mas a morena virou o rosto para outra direção.  
-Hermione...Mi, meu amor, por favor...Olha pra mim!-Ele voltou a colocar o rosto na frente do dela, mas Hermione virou para a outra direção.-Olha, eu sei que você está zangada, mas...  
-Você passou dos limites.-Hermione o interrompeu, finalmente encarando-o.  
–Eu sei.-Admitiu o ruivo.-Mas você não pode me culpar, eu vi você beijando outro!  
Hermione bufou.  
-Eu já te falei que ele me beijou CONTRA a minha vontade!Olha Rony, se você veio atrás de mim para continuar com as discussões e as ofensas...  
Rony a interrompeu:  
-Não, não!Olha, Mione, eu não vim para nós termos outra briga.O Harry e a Gina estão muito preocupados com você...Eu também estava...  
-Estava preocupado com uma vagabunda?-Murmurou Hermione irônica, mas Rony viu claramente os olhos da morena encherem de lágrimas.-Não se dê ao trabalho...  
A garota se levantou e desceu até o campo de quadribol, sentindo um forte nó na garganta.Rony foi atrás de Hermione, desesperado.  
-Mione, não diga isso!Por Merlin, eu não queria dizer aquilo.  
Os dois estavam parados no meio do campo, um de frente para o outro.A chuva continuava a cair forte.  
-Então porquê disse?-Ela murmurou, olhando-o, e piscando para evitar as lágrimas que insistiam em vir em seus olhos.  
-Foi um impulso...-Ele respondeu, penalizado.  
Hermione suspirou e olhou-o nos olhos.  
-Sabe, Rony.Eu não sei se você já notou, mas eu te amo.-Rony sentiu um solavanco no peito.-E não sei se você sente o mesmo, porque não confia em mim.Quem ama, confia, Rony.  
-Por Merlin, eu não tive culpa no que aconteceu.O Naked se matriculou na aula de Aritmancia por minha causa, e na saída da aula ele me chamou novamente para sair.   
A expressão de Rony endureceu.  
-Se você tivesse chegado um pouco antes, teria visto que eu o dispensei.-Continuou Hermione.-Logo depois, ele me deu aquele beijo.Ao contrário do que você pensava, eu não tinha aceitado sair com ele ou outra coisa qualquer.Ele me pegou de surpresa.Eu tinha dito que era comprometida e que não sairia com ele, por isso achei que ele desistiria.Mas quando eu menos esperava ele me deu aquele beijo, tão rápido que eu não tive tempo de fazer nada!  
A voz de Hermione começou a embargar e os olhos marejavam sem descanso, mas a garota prendia o choro.  
-Eu-não-tive-culpa!E eu te falei isso, Rony.Mas você simplesmente não confia em mim, você não acreditou em mim quando eu te disse!Me acusou de tudo.Me chamou de vagabunda, de enganadora...Nem esperou eu terminar de falar, de explicar o que, de fato, havia ocorrido.  
A morena riu de leve, mas não foi uma risada feliz.  
-Engraçado, quando você dizia que me amava eu acreditava.Mas às vezes suas atitudes não demonstram amor...E sim outra coisa, que eu não sei o que pode ser.Agora eu vejo, que talvez, você não sinta algo forte por mim, realmente.Pelo menos não forte como o amor...  
Rony balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro e tinha os olhos levemente marejados.  
-Hermione, presta muita atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer agora: Eu te amo.  
Te amo demais, mais do que qualquer outra coisa...Por isso eu tenho medo de perdê-la.Se alguém a tirasse de mim eu não sei o que faria, pois iriam arrancar minha alma...Eu realmente morro de ciúmes de você, mas eu simplesmente não consigo controlar!É algo acima de mim.Eu sinto algo tão forte por você que eu nem ao menos sei o que é.É uma mistura de amor, com paixão e atração...Eu só sei que você é como o ar para mim, eu não poderia viver sem você ou te perder para outro.Se você deixasse de me amar e fosse para os braços de outro eu não sei o que iria acontecer...acho que seria a minha morte!  
O casal tinha os olhos brilhantes devido às lágrimas.Hermione pareceu tocada com as palavras de Rony e, lentamente, chegou mais perto dele.  
Rony também se aproximou da namorada.  
Ao mesmo tempo, os dois se abraçaram fortemente.  
Hermione, finalmente, se rendera e chorava alto, soluçantemente.  
-Me perdoa, Mi...-Murmurou Rony, passando a mão carinhosamente pelos grandes cachos molhados da morena.-Eu fui um grosseiro, não consegui me controlar.Me desculpe.  
Hermione o apertou ainda mais no abraço, soluçando.  
-Eu disse coisas sem pensar...-Rony continuou.-Estava de cabeça quente.Fiquei com raiva de você quando vi o Naked te beijando...E depois ainda veio aquela carta do Krum.  
-Mas ele é só um amigo...  
-Shh...-Rony queria que Hermione parasse de chorar, sentia um aperto no peito ao vê-la daquele jeito.-Eu sei, eu sei...Tudo bem, meu amor.Eu acredito em você.Mas naquela hora eu estava nervoso, não queria te ouvir...  
Hermione deu mais alguns soluços.  
-Eu te amo...-Rony disse, se afastando um pouco do abraço para poder encará-la e passar uma mão no rosto de Hermione.   
A garota deu um sorriso fraco em meio às lágrimas.   
-Você é tudo pra mim...-Rony murmurou, voltando a abraçá-la.  
O ruivo foi sentindo que aos poucos os soluços de Hermione cessavam e ela parava de chorar.  
Ele se soltou dela e a beijou com paixão.Hermione correspondia vorazmente.Ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo, debaixo da tempestade.As roupas pregadas no corpo, os cabelos encharcados, a pele repleta de gotas de chuva, os raios iluminando-os como uma luz que ilumina os personagens principais no palco e os som de trovões faziam parte da reconciliação de um casal muito apaixonado em Hogwarts.


	15. Depois da chuva

**Capítulo 15 **

**Depois da chuva...**

Rony e Hermione voltavam abraçados ao castelo. A chuva ainda caia, só que muito mais fraca.

O ruivo parou no meio do caminho.

- Mione, toma a minha capa. Você está sem, não sei como ainda não morreu de frio! E sua blusa está meio transparente também. – Ele colocou sua capa do uniforme em Hermione, corando.

Hermione riu e depois olhou para si mesma. Realmente, sua blusa estava transparente e pregada no corpo e sua saia parecia ter diminuído. As curvas perfeitas de seu corpo estavam se sobressaindo muito com a roupa molhada, o que fez a garota ficar com um pouco de vergonha.

- Obrigada. – Disse a Rony, ajeitando a capa dele sobre seus ombros.

Eles entraram pelos portões de Hogwarts e viram que não havia mais ninguém no Salão Principal. Não era para menos, já eram pouco mais de nove da noite.

Passaram pelos corredores da escola e estavam perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda quando ouviram risadas. Logo em seguida apareceram Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e outro sonserino que eles não conheciam.

- Vejam só... Se não é o pobretão e a sangue-ruim abraçadinhos! – Disse Malfoy zombedeiro. – Tragam um balde, acho que vou vomitar! – Fingiu, fazendo os outros sonserinos rirem.

- Não enche, Malfoy! – Disse Rony vermelho.

- Puxa vida, não me digam que estavam lá fora naquela chuva? – Disse Draco, sem dar importância ao que Rony dissera, vendo que os dois namorados pareciam ter acabado de sair do lago da Lula Gigante de tão encharcados. – O que será que estavam fazendo fora do castelo, no meio do temporal, até agora? – Disse malicioso.

- Não te interessa! – Disse Hermione.

Draco passou os olhos pelo corpo da moça, como se fosse despi-la.

- Nossa Granger! – Exclamou. – Olhando você assim, com a roupa toda molhada e grudada neste seu corpo de tirar o fôlego, parece que você é ainda melhor do que eu pensei. E que pernas, hein? – Acrescentou, parando o olhar nas pernas expostas da morena. Em seguida, foi embora acompanhado de seus amigos, que olhavam para Hermione quase da mesma forma que o loiro.

- SE MANDA SEU IMBECIL, OU VOU TE DAR OUTRO SOCO DE PRESENTE! – Rony gritou, furioso para Draco, mas os sonserinos já tinham ido embora.

- Idiotas. – Murmurou Hermione, balançando a cabeça de forma indignada, começando a andar novamente com Rony.

O casal entrou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, que estava cheio de alunos, e imediatamente seus ouvidos foram invadidos por assobios e palmas, dirigidos a Hermione.

- E aí, gracinha? – Disse um rapaz quando a morena passou.

- Nossa! – Exclamou outro, com os olhos fixos na roupa molhada e grudada no corpo escultural da garota.

Alguns olhares femininos, maliciosos, também eram dirigidos a Rony, que também tinha a roupa grudada no corpo másculo.

Os dois se dirigiam à lareira onde Gina e Harry estavam. Hermione estava um pouco corada (parecia, se é que isto era possível, ainda mais bonita envergonhada) devido aos assobios, que ainda continuavam, mas começaram a cessar à medida que o olhar furioso de Rony chegava nos garotos.

- Finalmente! – Disse Gina levantando-se do sofá onde estava sentada com Harry. – Querem nos matar do coração? Já estávamos preocupados com esta demora...

Harry estava com uma cara de alívio, curiosidade, e ao mesmo tempo risonha ao ouvir o que os rapazes ainda estavam dizendo para Hermione.

- Não precisam mais se preocupar. Já está tudo resolvido entre eu e a Mi. – Disse Rony, sorrindo e abraçando Hermione; o que apagou os olhares que os garotos do Salão Comunal ainda lançavam à morena.

Harry e Gina sorriram de orelha a orelha ao ouvirem isso.

- Ah, que maravilha! – Disse Gina, sorridente.

Em seguida, ela olhou para os rapazes do Salão Comunal e depois voltou seu olhar para Hermione.

- Acho melhor você ir ao seu dormitório trocar de roupa, Mione. Esses garotos estão te devorando com os olhos.

A ruiva riu ao ver a careta que Rony fez. Harry também não conseguiu segurar e caiu na gargalhada.

Hermione corou, balançou a cabeça e se dirigiu ao dormitório feminino, onde durante todo seu trajeto várias cabeças masculinas se viravam para vê-la passar, para desgosto de Rony.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione estavam na mesa da Grifinória tomando café. Harry conversava alegremente com Gina, Rony comia como um desesperado e Hermione lia um livro intitulado _"Os mais antigos símbolos da Runas que tiveram pouco destaque na Grã-Betanha"_.

- Hermione? – Chamou Harry, olhando para a amiga.

- Sim? – Hermione respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Você não vai comer?

- Ah, não. Estou sem fome.

- Mas, que eu saiba, você não come nada desde ontem, Mi. Como pode estar sem fome? – Harry disse preocupado.

Hermione suspirou, enquanto sentia uma forte dor no corpo.

_Devo estar gripada_, pensou enquanto passava as mãos pelo próprio tronco para tentar amenizar a dor.

- Não sei. – Respondeu. – Estou sem vontade. – Tossiu em seguida.

- Mione, coma pelo menos uma torrada. – Disse Gina, que também parecia preocupada.

- Gente, eu não quero. Estou sem fome, já disse.

- Assim você vai passar mal. – Disse Harry.

- É verdade, Mi. – Rony, que observara tudo calado, falou pela primeira vez. – Olha, esse bolo aqui está uma delícia.

O garoto fez que ia cortar um generoso pedaço para a namorada, mas ela interrompeu:

- Olhem, não se preocupem, ok?A gora eu não quero nada, mas mais tarde eu juro que almoço bem direitinho! – Ela sorriu para os amigos.

- Acho bom! – Brincou Harry.

- Agora vamos logo, daqui a dez minutos temos aula de Herbologia. –Hermione levantou-se da mesa.

- E eu vou indo também, tenho aula de Poções daqui a pouco. – Disse Gina pegando sua mochila. – Tchau.

- Tchau, e boa-sorte! – Disse Harry.

O trio se dirigiu às estufas conversando sobre vários assuntos e a aula transcorreu normalmente.

À tarde, Hermione convenceu Harry, Rony e Gina a irem estudar na biblioteca. Encontraram Neville numa mesa afastada, estudando, e foram se juntar a ele.

- Oi, Neville! – Saudou Hermione. – Podemos sentar aqui com você?

- O-Oi Mione! – Gaguejou o garoto, corado. Desde o início do ano letivo, quando vira Hermione tão bonita, este tipo de comportamento era normal sempre que ele via a moça. – Oi pessoal! Podem sentar!

O quarteto se acomodou na mesa.

- O que você está estudando, Nev?

- Herbologia! – Ele respondeu tão rápido que Hermione até se assustou. O garoto virou o livro para mostrar a capa e a moça leu, _"Os segredos das plantas mágicas e não-mágicas"._

- Ah, eu já li este livro. É muito interessante, não é?

Neville concordou, sorrindo. Começaram a estudar Poções; matéria que somente Hermione não tinha dúvidas.

- Não, Rô, isso aqui está errado. Você não pode colocar hemeróbios nesta poção. – Hermione corrigia a tarefa de Rony pela milésima vez. – O certo é pó de Secira misturado com extrato de rabílio. Senão o efeito da poção vai ser contrário.

- Ah, odeio Poções! – Rony jogou a pena na mesa, bufando. – Odeio, odeio, odeio! Eu nunca vou utilizar essa poção na minha vida, pra quê ficar quebrando minha cabeça com ela, então?

- Pára de reclamar e termina logo esse dever.

Rony fez uma careta de desgosto e apanhou a pena para continuar escrevendo.

- Pessoal, já está quase na hora do almoço. Vamos indo para o Salão Principal? – Ele disse esperançoso, cinco minutos depois.

- Acho que a Mi não vai se deixar enganar por essa desculpa, maninho. – Disse Gina sorrindo e apontando com a cabeça para Hermione, que olhava seriamente para o namorado.

- Ah, qual é, Mi! – Rony disse. – Eu já terminei esse dever idiota. Estou cansado, com sono e com fome. Vamos almoçar agora? – Ele fez uma cara de garoto carente.

Hermione o encarou e depois murmurou:

- Você sabe que eu não caio nas suas chantagens, Ron. – Ele soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça encostar à mesa de uma forma trágica, como se tivesse desmaiado. Hermione segurou um sorriso. – Mas como eu também estou com fome, nós podemos ir agora.

Todos soltaram suspiros e risinhos aliviados.

- Quer dizer que se _você_ não estivesse com fome, nós continuaríamos aqui e você me veria morrer sem fazer nada? – Rony disse a Hermione, indignado, enquanto eles apanhavam suas mochilas e saíam da biblioteca.

- Não seja exagerado, Rô. Você não iria morrer somente por estar a duas horas sem comer e por estar estudando Poções.

- Claro que ia! E você não se importa nem um pouco, não é? – Rony murmurou levemente magoado. – Que namorada fria eu fui arranjar!

Hermione riu e o puxou pela cintura.

- Deixa de ser bobo... Você sabe que eu me importo com você. Só não caio nos seus dramas, é diferente. Você sabe que quando você fala seriamente que não está bem eu fico muito preocupada, e faço tudo para que você se sinta melhor.

- Pois eu não acredito nisso. – Rony disse dramaticamente, virando o rosto.

Hermione voltou a rir.

- Oh, meu Deus! Tudo bem, me desculpe por ter sido tão má com você na biblioteca. O que você quer que eu faça para que você me perdoe? – Ela disse zombeteira.

Rony sorriu e olhou para Hermione.

-Bem, para começar você poderia me emprestar suas anotações de Astronomia.

Neville, Gina e Harry, que andavam um pouco à frente, mas estavam na escuta da conversa dos dois, riram.

Hermione se fingiu de indignada e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Que interesseiro! – Ela suspirou. – Não sei, Rô, vou pensar no seu caso.

- Por favor! – Rony fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado tão cômica, que todos voltaram a rir, até Hermione.

- Ah, tudo bem. O que você não me pede chorando que eu não faço sorrindo? – Ela disse. – Mas que fique bem claro que eu só vou emprestar porque eu te amo.

Rony sorriu de orelha-a-orelha, enquanto os outros reviravam os olhos, sorrindo levemente.

- Obrigado, Mi. Eu também te amo.

Hermione sorriu fracamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se arrepiava de frio. Era como se uma rajada de vento gelado estivesse passando por dentro dela, causando-lhe enjôos. Ela passou as mãos pelos próprios braços, tentando diminuir o frio e em seguida passou uma pela testa; sentiu gotas frias de suor escorrendo. Encostou-se na parede mais próxima, sentia-se tonta, e puxou o ar com força, pois estava com dificuldade para respirar.

- Mi? – Rony disse, voltando-se para olhá-la.

- O que houve, Mione? – Harry chegou perto da amiga, preocupado.

A última coisa que Hermione viu foi os rostos confusos dos amigos. Tudo começou a girar e sua cabeça doeu. Ela fechou os olhos para ver se a tontura passava, mas quando os abriu tudo ficou branco e ela desmaiou.

- MIONE! – Rony disse correndo até a namorada e a segurando antes que ela batesse no chão. Ele olhou para os amigos com Hermione no colo.

- Deite-a aqui no chão, Rony. – Gina disse apressadamente, com o semblante preocupado.

Rony obedeceu.

- O que foi que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou aos outros, observando Hermione desmaiada.

- Não sei. – Gina murmurou. – Hum... Vamos tentar acordá-la com o "Enevarte"?

- Boa idéia. – Harry disse.

Rony pegou a varinha em seu bolso e apontou para Hermione.

- _Enevarte!_

Hermione começou a se mexer, ofegando, e alguns segundos depois abriu os olhos, fazendo os amigos suspirarem aliviados.

Hermione sorriu fracamente para eles, tentando tranqüilizá-los.

- Está tudo bem... – Sua voz saiu baixinha. – Acho que foi porque eu estou há muito tempo sem comer.

- Eu te avisei, Mione! – Gina disse. – Como você quer ficar tanto tempo sem comer e não desmaiar? Agora mesmo nós vamos almoçar e eu vou fazer você comer três pratos cheios! – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, lembrando muito a Sra. Weasley.

Hermione sorriu para a amiga, para logo virar para o lado e tossir. Sentia a garganta arranhar. Virou para cima, colocou uma mão na boca, e tossiu novamente, desta vez mais forte e de uma forma rouca.

Gina encarou a amiga de cenho franzido. Tudo bem que muito tempo sem comer poderia ocasionar um desmaio. Mas aquela tosse de Hermione estava realmente estranha...

**N/A:(Luanda se esconde atrás do sofá e tenta desviar dos Crucios e dos Avadas que são lançados loucamente contra ela)**

**Não me matem!Embora eu desconfie que é o que vocês mais desejam fazer agora...U.U'**

**Eu peço que não me matem!XD**

**Ok, gente, eu sei que demorei uma eternidade pra atualizar Armadilhas.E também não vou vir com desculpinhas, pq isso já tá até cansativo vindo de mim...rs.**

**Bem, no meu blog eu expliquei tudo o que houve, as razões do meu sumiço, etc.Para quem se interessar em saber porquê eu sumi por tanto tempo e agora voltei com a maior cara-de-pau, visitem lá e leiam minhas desculpas!Dessa vez realmente aconteceram mtas coisas que me impediram de postar esse capitulo antes...sorry.**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...E vou repetir o que eu sempre digo por aqui: EU NUNCA VOU ABANDONAR ESSA FIC.**

**Pode levar o tempo que for para que eu atualize, mas eu nunca vou abandona-la.E muito menos esquece-la!;D**

**Para quem quiser informações sobre minhas fics e atualizações, passem no meu blog e COMENTEM!**

**http(dois pontos)(barra)(barra)luandaleicam(ponto)zip(ponto)net**

**Beijospra vocês, e prometo não demorar tanto para postar o cap. 16!XD**

**Comentem sobre o que acharam deste capitulo!;)**


End file.
